Digimon Adventure 03: La lucha por salvar al digimundo
by digimonfanFOREVER
Summary: Secuela de Digimon 2.Una nueva amenaza cae sobre el ete malignos digimon se han aparecido y quieren gobernar y destruir el mundo pero, ¿podran nuestros heroes salvar a los digimon de la nueva amenaza? Posee Koumi, Sorato, Kenyako, Takari, Tai x Catherine, Davis x OC, GabuBiyo, PataGato, y Veemon x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Los emblemas

¡Corran chicos!-gritaron Agumon y Veemon al ver a Phantomon haciendo un caos en la aldea de los Koromon, donde se hospedaban los digimon de los elegidos un rato en sus vacaciones en el digimundo.

¡AGUMON!¡VEEMON!-gritaron los demas digimon.

¡Solo corran!-grito Agumon.

Phantomon,no permitiremos que sigas haciendo daño a la aldea.-dijo Veemon.

¡Flama Bebe!

¡Topetazo de Veemon!

¡Ja,idiotas!¡Segadora de almas!

¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!-y cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

No vale la pena matarlos...-se dijo Phantomon.

_**En el mundo real...**_

¡Tai,hermano perezoso,levantate ya!¡Hoy es el 1 de agosto!-dijo Kari fastidiada.

¿Que año es este?-dijo Tai semi-dormido.

2005,Tai levantate.-dijo la Kamiya menor.

Tic,tic,tickitin,tic,tic,tickitin...

El digivice esta sonando hermano,oh,¡los digimon necesitan ayuda!

¿Que?-dijo Tai volviendose a dormir.

¡VAAAAAAAGGGOOOO LEEEEEEVVAAANNNTTTAAATTTTEEEEE!-grito Kari.-Los digimon necesitan ayuda.

Ya,Kari,ya me levante.-dijo Tai somnoliento y se fue a bañar y despues se puso su ropa y sus nuevos goggles.

Matt, la comida esta lista.-dijo su madre Nancy.

Ya va mama´-dijo el rubio mayor.

Yamato Ishida-Takaishi, ven para aca´en este momento.

T.K.,hazme un favor.-le dijo Hiroaki, su padre.

Si´ pa.

Tu madre preparara´ hoy su filete de pargo con salsa agridulce y huevos con azucar.¿Dile que no lo haga,si?

OK,pa-dijo el Ishida menor.(Si, se volvieron a casar los padres de Matt y T.K.)

Tic,tic,tickitin,tic,tickitin...

¡Los digimon!-dijeron los hermanos Ishida.

¡Davis,que necio eres!-dijo June

¡Necia tu´!-respondio el chico goggle.

Tic,tic,tickitin,tic,tic,tickitin...

¡VEEMON!

Y asi en las casas de todos los elegidos.

_**En el digimundo...**_

Agumon,Veemon, ¿estan bien?-pregunto Gatomon.

Si,tenemos que ver a amigos y enemigos muertos van a resucitar.Y los enemigos van a estar bajo una entidad mayor y van a evolucionar a sus formas Ultra o mayor entidad esta al servicio de el angel caido Lucemon, y son siete digimon contando al mismo otros son del nivel Mega.Y Lucemon tiene tambien el servicio de 8 caballeros sagrados.-dijo Veemon.

¿Quien se los dijo?-dijo Gomamon.

Los espiritus de Gotsumon, Pumpkinmon, Wizardmon, Piximon, Whamon, Leomon, los Numemon y BlackWarGreymon, mi hermano.-dijo Agumon.

¿Tu hermano?Se te fue la chaveta por el golpe...-dijo Gabumon.

Es que paso´ con BlackWarGreymon fue que nacio de un digihuevo que fue creado al mismo tiempo que el vivia en la aldea de los Koromon,pero un dia evoluciono a BlackAgumon en vez de Agumon y fue mismo dia, se encontro con Arukenimon y ella lo lo forzo a evolucionara BlackWarGreymon y lo encerro dividiendolo en 100 pelos de ella, provocandole amnesia morir, recordo todo.

Oh...-dijeron todos.

Los chicos recibieron nuestra a venir al digimundo-finalizo´ Veemon.

Ademas,tenemos que ver a Gennai, pero primero vamos con Elecmon.

¡Elecmon!

¡Patamon,chicos!

Elecmon,llevanos con los huevos.

OK,Swanmon los bajo tierra,cerca de la casa de Gennai.

¡VAMOS!-grito Hawkmon.(Las mañas de Yolei se le pegaron)

Y asi caminaron por 10 minutos y Elecmon grito´:

¡SWANMON!

Aca estan los huevos,Elecmon.

Busca los huevos de Numemon, Swimmon, Candlemon, Bakumon, Botamon, Gotsumon, Frimon y Monodramon.

¿Por que esos?

Porque son de amigos muertos y , dales cariñ haganlo.

¡CRACK!

¡CANDLEMON!-dijo Gatomon emocionada.

Hola Gatomon.3 años sin a digievolucionar.

Candlemon digivolves a... Wizardmon.

¡CRACK!¡CRACK!¡CRACK!¡CRACK!

¡HERMANITO!-grito´ Agumon.

¡LEOMON! Oh,perdon,Frimon.-grito´ Palmon.

Gotsumon...gracias-dijo Gabumon.

¿Y Pumpkinmon?-dijo Patamon.

Llamame Monodramon.-dijo este.

Bakumon digivolves a... Unimon.

Unimon ultra digivolves a... Piximon.

Botamon digivolves a... Koromon.

Koromon digivolves a... BlackAgumon.

Monodramon digivolves a... Devidramon.

Devidramon ultra digivolves a... Pumpkinmon.

Frimon digivolves a... Liollmon.

Liollmon digivolves a... Leomon.

Izzy,Yolei,ya vamonos-dijo el primer chico goggle.

OK.¡Puerta al digimundo,abrete !¡Jovenes elegidos,VAMONOS!

Oigan, mi vestimenta cambio-dijo Tai, quien ahora llevaba una camisa roja con blanco y detalles en azul y un pantalon bandana ahora era roja en vez de azul y llevaba tenis azules, muñequeras azules y unos nuevos goggles.

La mia tambien-dijo el elegido de la Amistad, quien ahora llevaba una camisa sin mangas verde y un pantalon tenis verdes.

Asi, Izzy llevaba pantalones rojos, camisa amarilla y tenis llevaba una blusa blanca y shorts purpura con tenis llevaba una blusa rosa hasta el ombligo, falda blanca y tacones llevaba un chaleco azul, pantalon azul y camisa larga blanca.T.K. llevaba la misma de tres años atras solo que los shorts ahora eran pantalones de igual que hace 3 años solo que con el cuello mas bajo.

_**En otro lugar del digimundo...**_

¡Ya vinieron esos mocosos!-dijo Lucemon.

¿Quiere que los acabe señor?-dijo su ESCLAVO Beelzemon.(Me refiero a que lo controla, no a su sirviente.)

No, Beelzemon, todo a su tiempo,ja,ja.-le respondio el angel caido.

¡CHICOS!

¿Gennai?

Vengan a mi estan Centarumon, Leomon, Andromon, Elecmon, Swanmon, Piximon, Gotsumon, Pumpkinmon, Wizardmon, Whamon, y BlackAgumon esperandolos.

¿BlackAgumon?-dijo Tai.

La pre-evolucion de BlackWarGreymon.-dijo Centarumon.

Chicos,les tengo que contar algo.-les dijo Gennai.

¿Que sucede, Gennai?-dijo el genio del grupo.

La las voy a contar.

_Habra una vez, 12 jovenes que cada uno tendra una cualidad, el primero el valor, el segundo la amistad, la tercera el amor, el cuarto el conocimiento, la quinta la pureza, el sexto la sinceridad, el septimo la esperanza, la octava la luz, el noveno la perseverancia, el decimo la bondad, la undecima la generosidad, y el duodecimo la paz.A este grupo se le unieron 3 jovenes mas, cada uno poseia el destino, la dulzura y la jefe de los siete malignos Digimon revivira a todos sus enemigos y corrompera las dulces almas de 2 uno se rebelara y todos se separaran, pero al final todos juntos morir 4 de los 7 y ser purificado uno de los siete esclavizado por el angel caido, el angel caido llamara a su ejercito de caballeros, 10 para ser exactos.2 de ellos, maestro y aprendiz, se pondran del lado de los elegidos, pero moriran contra el Alfa en una ardua batalla, junto a otros digimon del lado de los morir todos los caballeros, el angel caido absorbera su data y se fusion de dos digimon poderosos con el anticuerpo X, dado por el lider de las 4 Bestias lo parara y lo destruira, pero su parte oscura renacera en su version mas Esperanza y la Luz estaran perdidas, y reinara la oscuridad y la la esperanza y la luz renaceran con la perseverancia, y 4 guerreros venceran al angel caido, y el mundo digital estara seguro para siempre._

¿WTF?-dijo Matt.

Cool...-dijo Tai.

Ahora elegidos, sus busque por todo el digimundo para darselos en la , solo ustedes podran detener a Lucemon, Daemon, Laylamon, Belphemon, Barbamon, Leviamon, y Beelzemon.Y Tai y los otros 5 primeros, demen sus digivices.

El los va a transformar a D-3.-dijo Andromon.

Andromon, ¡era sorpresa!-dijo Elecmon decepcionado.

Perdon, se me solto la lengua.-dijo Andromon...¿apenado?

Pero tienen que ir con las 4 Bestias Sagradas.-dijo Leomon.

Aqui tienen.-dijo Gennai.-Les entrego sus nuevos D-3.

El de Tai era naranja, el de Matt azul, mas oscuro que el de Davis, el de Sora era rosado fucsia, el de Izzy era morado, el de Mimi era un verde mas claro que el de Ken, y el de Joe era gris.

Ahora Elegidos, tienen que ir a donde estan las 4 Bestias Sagradas para que les den poder suficiente para derrotar a los Siete Grandes Señores a hacer va con Ken, Cody, y Centarumon hacia donde esta va con Tai, Matt, Andromon, BlackAgumon, Gotsumon, Pumpkinmon, y Piximon hacia donde esta va con Davis, T.K., Elecmon, Wizardmon, y Whamon hacia donde esta Qinglongmon y Mimi va con Joe, Izzy, y Leomon hacia donde esta Ebonwumon.-dijo Gennai.

¡Pues, VAMONOS!-grito Yolei acompañada de Ken y Cody.

Opino que hagamos lo mismo.-dijo Sora acompañada de Matt y Tai.

Pues, ni modo, hagamoslo.-dijo Kari.

Vamos Joe, ¡tu tambien Izzy!¡No vas a jugar con la computadora todo el dia!¡Tenemos que salvar al mundo digital y tambien al real!-dijo Mimi jalandolo de la oreja al pobre pelirrojo.

¿Pero...pero...Meems?

Sin peros, Koushiro.-dijo Mimi en su etapa de "mandamas".

No entiendo a las mujeres.-dijo Tai.

Yo tampoco.-dijo Matt, ambos con la gota anime en la frente.

¡PLAF!

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-gritaron los elegidos del Valor y la Amistad.

Par de amigos que tengo...-dijo Sora ofendida.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2:El plan del angel caido

Oye Izzy.

¿Si Meems?

¡TENGO HAMBRE!

Si...si...Meems...-dijo Izzy temeroso por su vida.

Me da pena Izzy...-le dijo Joe a Leomon.

Lo malo es que si hacemos algo, Mimi nos va a hacer lo mismo que Izzy.-dijo Leomon.

Para mi que tiene la menstruacion.-dijo Joe.

Oh...-dijo sorprendido Leomon.

¿Que dijiste, Joe?

Nada, nada, Meems...-dijo asustado el peliazul.

Mas les vale...lo bueno es que estamos cerca del restaurante de Digitamamon.-dijo Mimi con una sonrisa.

_**En otro lugar del digimundo...**_

Ja, ja, a revivirlos, Devimon, Etemon, Puppetmon, MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon, Piedmon, Apocalymon, Kimeramon, Arukenimon, Mummymon, y MaloMyotismon.¿BEELZEMON?

¿Si, mi señor?

Manda a Phantomon a la Ciudad del todos los huevos para revivir a todos los enemigos de los elegidos, y darles poder de Mega.

Si, mi señor.

Laylamon, Daemon, Barbamon, vengan.

¿Que pasa?¿Ya quiere que mate a esos mocosos?-dijo arrogantemente Daemon.

Si es asi, yo lo hago con gusto.-dijo la Señora de la Lujuria.

Es mi trabajo.-dijo Barbamon con aires de grandeza.

No jodas, viejo barbudo.-dijo Daemon humillandolo.

Tu te callas, que eres tan feo que tienes que ocultarte detras de una eras mas agraciado como Seraphimon.-dijo Barbamon burlonamente.

¡AHORA SI TE LA GANASTE BARBUDO!-dijo encolerizado el Señor de la Ira abalanzandose sobre Barbamon.(-_-)

Ven aca, "señor iracundo".-dijo Barbamon burlandose de Daemon.

Oh, hola viejito decrepito y barbudo.-dijo Daemon respondiendo a la burla.

¡NECIOS!Yo soy la que trabaja mejor me peleo con otros como estos dos estupidos buenos para nada.

¿Y a ti que te pasa, mujerzuela de calle?-dijo Daemon.

Idiotas, se la ganaron.¡DOLOR FANTASMAL!

¡Señuelo de Muerte!

¡FUEGO INFERNAL!

¡YA PAREN!Trio de estupidos, ¿no ven que al estar peleando tan estupidamente estan destruyendo todo?A veces desearia mandarlos al carajo del mundo con mi Gran Cruz...-dijo Lucemon enfurecido.

Perdon, señor Lucemon...-dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

Hey, Izzy, a Mimi se le pasara el tratarnos un poco mal en una semana.

¿Como lo sabes?

Es la menstruacion...-le susurro en el oido.

¡CHICOS A COMER!

Digitamamon esto esta muy rico...chomp-chomp-chomp...-dijo comiendo Izzy.

Gracias, elegido del Conocimiento.-dijo este.-Son 45 dolares.

Prrrrrrffffff...-escupio la comida-¿no es que se paga con yenes aca?

¿Y como le hacemos, Mimi?¿No trajiste dolares?-dijo Joe.

¡QUE CREES!¡QUE TODAVIA TENGO DOLARES AHORRADOS DESDE QUE VOLVI A JAPON!¡YA PASO UN AÑO,UN AÑO!

Perdon no sabia...-dijo el peliazul asustado.

Yo les pagare...toma 45 dolares.

¡MICHAEL!-grito Mimi y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hola Meems.-dijo el estadounidense mientras los elegidos del Conocimiento y la Sinceridad miraban boquiabiertos.

Eh...eh...Meems...¿Michael es tu novio?-dijeron ambos a la vez entre celosos y sorprendidos.

No tontitos, solo que en los Estados Unidos besar en la mejilla es un saludo entre familiares.-dijo Mimi sonriente.

OK...-dijeron ambos aliviados.

Veo que alguien esta celoso...-dijeron Tentomon y Gomamon burlandose de sus compañeros humanos.

Tu callate que a ti te gusta Palmon y te moririas por besarla en su forma de Lillymon.-dijeron Joe e Izzy al mismo tiempo.

SHHHHHHHHH...-dijeron ambos digimon.

Ja, ja, que debil eres vale la pena .

Los...huevos...no.-y se desmayo.

Al llegar Phantomon a la guarida de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio, le dio los huevos a Lucemon y la oscuridad que habia alli los eclosiono.4 DemiDevimon, 1 Mushroomon, 1 Betamon, 1 Sukamon, bastantes digimon oscuros que se convirtieron en Apocalymon, 1 Dracmon, 1 Dracomon, y un Ganimon.

DemiDevimon warp digivolves a NeoDevimon / Arukenimon / Mummymon / Myotismon.

Betamon warp digivolves a MetalSeadramon.

Mushroomon warp digivolves a Puppetmon.

Dracmon warp digivolves a Piedmon.

Dracomon warp digivolves a Machinedramon.

Ganimon warp digivolves a Kimeramon.

Sukamon ultra digivolves a Etemon.

DAN, DAN, DAN.

¡Me voy a vengar de esos mocosos estupidos!-dijeron todos a la vez.

Ocupo vengarme de Angemon.-dijo NeoDevimon.

Ocupo vengarme del puto de SaberLeomon y de Zudomon.-dijo Etemon.

Yo necesito vengarme de WarGreymon.-dijo maliciosamente MetalSeadramon.

Yo de MetalGarurumon.-grito Puppetmon.

Yo necesito vengarme tambien de WarGreymon.-dijo Machinedramon.

Voy a darle una paliza a ese idiota de MagnaAngemon...-dijo furiosamente Piedmon rompiendo todo a su paso.

Me las pagaran elegidos...me las pagaran.-grito Apocalymon tambien furioso.

Magnamon...vengar...morir...-dijo entre balbuceos tipicos de bestias salvajes Kimeramon.

BlackWarGreymon, Paildramon, Silphymon,...¡ME LAS PAGARAN MALDITOS!-grito Arukenimon furiosa.

Elegidos, las pagaran y bien caro...-dijo maliciosamente Mummymon.

¡ME LAS PAGARAN, ELEGIDOS DE TODO EL MUNDO!-grito Myotismon.

Calma, calma, muchachos, todos tendran su venganza, pero primero hay que tener un plan.-dijo serenamente Daemon.

¿Cual es el plan?-pregunto furioso Piedmon.

Les voy a dar una minuscula parte de mi poder para que evolucionen a sus mejores formas.

Devimon ultra digivolves a... NeoDevimon.

Myotismon ultimate digivolves a... NeoMyotismon.

Etemon warp digivolves a... MetalEtemon.

MetalSeadramon... Puppetmon... DNA digivolves a... Apocalymon.

Apocalymon warp digivolves a... Gulfmon.

Piedmon ultimate digivolves a... ChaosPiedmon.

Machinedramon... Kimeramon... DNA digivolves a... Millenniummon.

Arukenimon ultimate digivolves a... Parasimon.

Mummymon ultimate digivolves a... Pharaohmon.

Niños elegidos, ¡las pagaran!-gritaron todos.

_**En otro lugar del digimundo...**_

Davis, T.K., paremos a comer.-dijeron Veemon y Patamon al mismo tiempo.

Concuerdo contigo Veemon.-dijo Davis mientras le rugia la tripa.

Grrrr...-le rugia la tripa a T.K.-bueno comamos mientras podamos.

Wizardmon, tengo una pregunta.¿Como fue que resucitaste?-dijo Gatomon.

¿Y por que resucitaste?-dijo Kari.

Las 4 Bestias Sagradas nos resucitaron a todos, los que murieron en el Mundo Real y tambien cuando la ciudad del Inicio fue destruida.-dijo el digimon mago.

Oh, ¿pero ustedes pueden evolucionar al nivel Ultra o Mega?

Yo al Ultra con poderes casi de Mega, pero WarGreymon me ganaria facilmente. Pumpkinmon digievolucionaria a Boltmon.Y-fue interrumpido por Kari.

Hace com años tuve una mala experiencia con un Boltmon.¡Me secuestro!

¿Continuo?-dijo Wizardmon.

Si.

Gotsumon evolucionaria en Cannondramon, yo en Wisemon, BlackAgumon en BlackWarGreymon, Centarumon en Sleipmon, un caballero santo, Andromon en HiAndromon, Leomon en SaberLeomon, Whamon a Neptunemon, y Piximon a Jijimon.

¿Podrias ultra digievolucionar a Wisemon?-dijo Gatomon emocionada.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrr.-gruño celoso Patamon.

Alguien esta celoso...-dijo T.K.

¡Hola Willis!-dijo alegre Kari.

¡WILLIS!-grito T.K.

Hola Takaishi.-dijo alegre este.

Ahora mi apellido es Ishida.I-SHI-DA de mi papa Hiroaki Ishida.-dijo T.K. tratando de disimular sus celos hacia el que portaba el digiegg del destino.

Gennai me mando a decirles este mensaje: Tienen que encontrarse con el trio de tu hermano T.K., tu hermano Kari, y tu cuñada T.K.

O sea que hasta ahora me doy cuenta que Sora es la novia oficial de Matt.-dijo T.K. un poco ofendido porque su hermano no confio en el.

Tranquis tranquis T.K., que tenemos que hacer que el viaje valga, T.K. una pregunta, ¿a ti te gusta Kari?-dijo sin saber lo que le pasaria Davis.

¡PLAF!

Idiota, ¡NOOOOOO!-dijo T.K. rojo como un tomate despues de darle un manotazo en la cara al pobre Davis.

¡Auch, ni que fuera para tanto rubio!-se quejo el heredero de los goggles sobandose la cara.

Te pasa por menso y metiche.-dijo a su vez el rubio menor.

O sea que si te gusta la hermana de Tai.-dijo el lider de los elegidos de hace 3 años.

¡Q-QUE NECIO!-dijo T.K. dandole otro manotazo en la otra mejilla al chico goggle.

A mi me gusta y al menos lo admito y no me doy por vencido cuando otro chico besa a mi chica en la mejilla.

¡Querras decir MI CHICA!-dijo T.K. entre furioso y celoso.

Oh, ¡a T.K. le gusta Ka-hmmm, hmmm, hmmm, sueltame rubio repeinado!

¿Como que rubio repeinado, cabeza roja despeinado?

Sueltame o si no le digo a Veemon, Patamon, y Wizardmon que le digan a Gatomon lo que ambos sabemos.-dijo Motomiya.

¡VEEMON!¡VEN ACA, SALVAME Y TE DOY SUSHI CUANDO LLEGUEMOS AL MUNDO REAL!-dijo el heredero de los goggles.

¡PATAMON! ¡DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN ANGEMON Y VEN ACA!

Veemon/Patamon digivolves a... ExVeemon/Angemon.

Vamos Angemon.-dijo ExVeemon.

Okay ExVeemon.-dijo el digimon angel.

Y asi ambos volaron hasta ver a sus compañeros.

¿Davis, que paso?-dijo ExVeemon extrañado.

Que este rubio no quiere que les diga que a el le gusta mi chica.

¿Quien es tu chica?-dijo ExVeemon.

Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, compañera mia y del repeinado, hermana de Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, estudiante de undecimo grado que a final de año se graduara.

¿Kari?-dijo Angemon.

Exacto mi amigo alas de angel.-dijo Davis.

Yo ya sabia que a T.K. le gustaba Kari desde el primer viaje al digimundo cuando era apenas un chiquillo de 8 años.-dijo Angemon regresando a su forma de Patamon.-El me lo dijo antes de despedirme de el en 1999.

Hace 6 años...-razono Veemon quien habia regresado de su forma de defensor, ExVeemon.

¡Patamon!-dijo decepcionado T.K.

_**En la guarida de los 7 grandes Señores Demonio...**_

¡Calma, muchachos, calma!-dijo Lucemon.

Lucemon, quiero vengarme de Angemon.-dijo enfadado NeoDevimon.

Y yo del puto de MagnaAngemon, de WarGreymon y de MetalGarurumon.-dijo ChaosPiedmon.

Quiero partirle la jeta a Zudomon y a SaberLeomon.-dijo MetalEtemon.

Chicos, tengo un plan.-dijo Lucemon sonriendo maliciosamente.

¿Cual es el plan?-dijo no muy convencido NeoMyotismon.

Veran, sera asi: los voy a mandar cada uno contra quien los derroto anteriormente. Si a alguno lo matan, mandare a otro.-dijo Lucemon friamente.

Este es frio...calculador...y mortal...-le susurro ChaosPiedmon a Apocalymon (fusion).

Wow...-le susurro de vuelta Apocalymon.

¿Que dijiste, señor vencido por un angel?-dijo despectivamente Lucemon.

Grrrr, ¡ven aca Lucemon!¡A mi nadie me manda!-grito ChaosPiedmon.¡CARTAS ESPADA!-pero Lucemon paro cada una de ellas.

¡Gran Cruz!-grito este haciendo desaparecer a ChaosPiedmon.

¡NOOOOOOOO!-y desaparecio.

**Gracias Lord Pata, quien me ha dejado un buen review. El proximo capitulo se llamara **_**"Los elegidos del destino, la dulzura, y la decision" **_**y narrara la historia de los nuevos y a la vez ya conocidos elegidos de dos partes de todo el mundo. Habra un OC.**

**¡CHAO MY FRIENDS!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: Los elegidos del Destino, de la Dulzura y la Decision

Hello, hola, salut, salve...-gritaba TK luego de reconciliarse con Davis, con quien iba caminando en busca de Kari y Gatomon.

Gatomon...-grito Patamon buscando a la digimon gata.

Wizardm...hmmm...hmmm...Patamon, ¡no me ahogues!-dijo Veemon asfixiado (wow, Patamon adquirio fuerza con TK esos 3 años y Angemon podria vencer a cualquier digimon Ultra excepto los de la rama Devimon).

No menciones el nombre de ese feo mago desdeñado...-le dijo cortantemente el compañero de TK.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...-se rieron a carcajadas Davis, TK, y Elecmon.

Uhhhh, TK, Willis esta solo con Kari, la va a besar, te la va a robar...-dijo el pequeño digimon alado a modo de venganza y para TK eso fue el grito de la muerte...

Vamonos, Davis.-dijo TK autoritariamente.

Pero...-lo interrumpio furioso TK.

¡TE DIJE QUE VAMOS!

Oye Veemon, cuando TK se pone furioso da miedo, ¿verdad?-dijo Davis con los pelos de punta, literalmente.

De tal palo, tal se podria convertir en un Devimon si alguien toca a Gatomon.

Hola,-dijo una voz desconocida-soy Catherine y mi amiga que viene conmigo es Nataly y tiene 14 años.¿Has visto a Takaishi?Y por cierto, ¿como te llamas?

Me llamo Davis y soy amigo del Ishida-Takaishi ese...-respondio el chico goggle enfadado.

Hasta que puso su mirada en era pelinegra, tenia ojos verdes mas claros que los de Cody y vestia un traje azul con un sombrero celeste tipo boina para duda se notaba que era francesa.

Hola Davis...-dijo timidamente esta.

Mira Nataly, vamos a hacer algo.-dijo su acompañante, una Lunamon alegre y extrovertida.

Despues se le paro el mundo al digimon azulado. Sintio que su ritmo cardiaco volaba a mil por minuto, se puso rojo y le dijo a Lunamon:

Hola Lunamon...co-co-como estas...-dijo Veemon.

¡Bien mi amiguin azulado!-dijo esta alegremente.

Ooooookkkkaaaaaayyyyyy...-dijo Veemon nervioso.

Heeeey Nataly-dijo Davis pero le corto ella.

Solo dime Nattie o Nat.-dijo la chica de 14 años ( Si, Davis, TK, Kari, y Ken tienen 14 y Catherine tiene saben algo de Digimon, sabran la edad de otros, es facil.)

Catherine, tengo hambre, ¿por que no vamos al restaurante de Digitamamon?-le dijo Floramon, su compañera.

Si,voy a buscar a TK, a Kari y a mi amigo estadounidense Willis.-dijo Davis tratando de impresionar a Nataly.( Que cliche ).

Llevanos, Davis, por favor.-le dijo Nataly.

Si, Nataly.-le dijo sonriente Davis sin saber que por prestar atencion a Nataly, iba a chocar de cara contra un arbol y PLAF, se estrello.

Hihihi, eres gracioso, David.-se rio bajamente Nataly.

Veemon, en tanto seguia en su trance al ver a Lunamon, sin saber que por verla Davis le iba a dar su fuerte palmazo en la espalda.

Veemon, ¿estas bien?-le pregunto el chico goggle.

Si, Davis, ¿que era?

Que si armor digievolucionabas a Raidramon y subias a las chicas y a sus digimon para ir con TK y Kari.

Claro armor digivolves a... Raidramon.

Subanse en mi espalda.-dijo Raidramon.

Gracias, David.-dijo la pelinegra haciendo sonrojar al lider de la nueva generacion de elegidos.

Gracias Veemon.-dijo Lunamon, quien recien acaba de evolucionar de Moonmon hace pocas horas y no sabia mucho sobre Digimon.

Por... por... na-nada...-dijeron ambos sonrojados.

_**Mientras tanto, en la guarida de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio...**_

Daemon, prepara a MarineDevimon, a LadyDevimon, y a SkullSatamon. Le tengo una sorpresa a esos mocosos idiotas. Despues se enfrentaran a Devimon y-le interrumpio NeoDevimon.

NEO Devimon.-reclamo este.

Bah, ¡pamplinas!-djo Lucemon.

Sigamos, se enfrentaran a Devimon si esa parvada de digimon idiotas mueren. Si muere este estupido, vamos a planear otra cosa, ¿les quedo claro?

Pero-dijo Gulfmon.

No dije que opinaran.-dijo Lucemon y lanzo una mirada asesina a Gulfmon.

Oooooookkkkkaaaaayyyyyy...-dijo Gulfmon asustado.

Despues si matan a Devimon, va a ir Etemon.

Y asi sigue.-finalizo Daemon.

Pero.-dijo NeoMyotismon.

No dije que dieran su opinion.-y lanzo Lucemon una mirada asesina.

De acuerdo, jefe, de acuerdo...

¡SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon, LadyDevimon, vengan!

¿Que pasa señor Daemon?-pregunto LadyDevimon.-¿Quiere que acabo con la zorra esa de Angewomon?

Precisamente eso, LadyDevimon. SkullSatamon, tu vas a ir por Angemon, y a MarineDevimon tu vas a ir por una presa facil; ExVeemon.

En seguida, señor Daemon. Voy a matar a ese mocoso insolente...-se dijo SkullSatamon.

MarineDevimon, por favor tu ve primero.-dijo maliciosamente Daemon.

Pero...

Sin peros.-corto Daemon con una mirada asesina.

Okay, okay, okay...-dijo MarineDevimon.

222_**Caminando hacia Zhuqiaomon...**_

Hey amigos, ¿por que no nos reunimos con Gennai al centro de la isla File? Despues nos vamos al continente Server...-dijo Yolei.

Buena idea.-dijeron Ken y Cody al mismo tiempo.

¡Vamos!-dijo agarrandole la mano a Ken y a Cody, y el primero con la cara mas roja que un tomate.

Eh, eh, Cody, quiero decirte algo...-dijo Ken tratando de soltarse de Yolei.

¿Que pasa, Ichijouji?-dijo el menor del grupo.

Me gusta...-dijo Ken pero lo corto Cody.

¿Kari?-dijo Cody.

Mientras tanto, la chismosa de Yolei estaba espiandolos.

¿Le gusta Kari?-dijo ella decepcionada.

¡NO!-dijo Ken respondiendole a Cody.

Uf...-se dijo a si misma Yolei.

¿Mimi?

¿¡Q-Que!?-se dijo Yolei.

No.-dijo Ken.

¿Sora?

No.

¿Pues quien?

Pues...pues...Yolei-le susurro en el oido Ken.

¿Te gusta Yolei?-le grito casi en el oido Cody, dejandole a Ken un oido oyendo un zumbido.

La proxima mejor no te sorprendas tanto...

Perdon, Ichijouji.-se disculpo el menor del grupo.

¡Le gusto yo, le gusto yo!¡BINGO!-celebro Yolei, quien tambien estaba enamorada de Ichijouji.-¡Yes!

Ay, ay, ay...-se quejo Hawkmon, porque la pelilila en su euforia le habia dado tres golpes y le habia dejado tres chichones en la cabeza.

Cody, tengo hambre.-dijo Armadillomon mientras le rugia la tripa.

Oigan, estamos cerca del restaurante de Digitamamon, podemos comer alli.-sugirio Wormmon.

Buena idea, Wormmon.-dijo el peliazul.

_**Con Tai, Matt, y Sora...**_

Oye Tai, tengo hambre, ¿tienes algo de comer?-le pregunto Agumon.

No, ruge la tripa tambien.-le respondio triste Tai.

Animo chicos, estamos cerca del restaurante de Digitamamon.(Ya se va como tres veces repitiendolo.)-dijo Matt.

¡YYEEEESSSSSS!-grito Tai...

Ay Tai...siempre eres tan gloton...hi, hi, hi, hi...-dijo Sora.

Por mientras tanto, Matt nervioso, le pregunto a Sora:

Sora, eh, eh, ¿a ti te gusta Tai?-dijo el rubio.

En mi infancia.-respondio esta y del asombro, Tai boto su botella de agua, Agumon echo una Flama Bebe de sorpresa, Gabumon escupio su chicle, y Matt, que estaba tocando su armonica, desafino la ultima nota cuando oyo esa unica que no se sorprendio fue Biyomon.

Sora me dijo eso hace 6 años y hace 3 años me dijo que le gustaba Matt.Y cuando me encontre con ella me dijo que todavia le gustaba Matt.

¡BIYOMON!-dijo Sora decepcionada.

Yes...-se dijo Matt a si mismo.

Uuuups...-dijo Biyomon.

De por si a mi me gusta otra, pero queria a Sora en mi infancia.-dijo Tai.

_**Con Izzy, Joe, Mimi, y Michael...**_

Vean, ¿por que no nos quedamos aca? De por si podremos contactar a Gennai mediante la red...y comeremos ramen y sushi...-dijo Michael.

Buena idea Michael.-dijo Izzy.

Izzy, por que no jugamos a algo, algun deporte, algo Izzy, estoy aburrida.-dijo Mimi.-Ya se, aqui hay un espacio con arena, ¡juguemos voleibol de playa!

Buena idea pero...

Sin peros Koushiro.-dijo Mimi sonriente.

Despues se puso una blusa sin mangas que le llegaba al ombligo y unos shorts cortos azules que hicieron a Izzy, Joe, e incluso Michael sonrojar.

Yo voy con Izzy y Joe va con Michael.-dijo Mimi.

Bastardo suertudo...-penso Joe-le toco con Mimi.

Pasala Izzy, y ¡yes, lo hice!-grito Mimi cuando anoto un partido termino 21-15 a favor del equipo de Mimi.

Wow, Meems, ¿donde aprendiste a jugar asi?

Los Estados Unidos.-respondio esta se le habia pasado la menstruacion.

Miren alla, estan Davis, TK, Kari, y otros 3.-dijo Mimi.

Por alla vienen Yolei, Ken y Cody.-aviso Izzy.

Y por alla vienen Tai, Matt y Sora.

Okay chicos voy a contactar a Gennai.

Hola,-dijo Davis.-ella es Nataly y ella es Catherine.

Ay, no te reconoci Cat, eres mas bonita que antes.-dijo TK haciendo efectivo su plan, que Kari tuviera celos de Catherine.

Vamos a disfrutar del sol TK.-dijo Kari disimulando sus celos hacia la elegida de la Dulzura.

Okay Kari.-dijo TK sonriendo ya que habia conseguido lo que queria.

Ay Catherine, ¿como estas?-dijo Tai.

Bien Tai.-dijo Catherine sonriente ya que gustaba de Tai.

Muahahahaha, muahahahahahaha.

¿Quien fue?-dijo Cody.

¡TORMENTA INFERNAL!

¡MELODIA MORTAL!

¡HUESO DE CLAVO!

¡MarineDevimon!¡LadyDevimon!¡SkullSatamon!

Si, mocosos insolentes.-dijo SkullSatamon.

Supongo que ahora no necesito ser LadyDevimon.-y se regreso a BlackGatomon.

¡Uuuuuyyyyy!¡Me las vas a pagar LadyDevimon!

¡Pelea, Gatomon, pelea!-grito Kari y con eso activo de nuevo el emblema de la luz.

Gatomon/BlackGatomon ultra digivolves a... Angewomon/LadyDevimon.

¡Toma esto!-le grito Angewomon y le dio una bofetada.

¡Me las pagaras!-grito LadyDevimon y le dio una bofetada.

¡Zorra!

¡Puta!

¡Perra!

¡Mujerzuela de calle!

¡Flecha celestial!-grito Angewomon.

¡Melodia mortal!-y ambos ataques chocaron.

Jajajajaja...¡Tormenta Infernal!

¡MarineDevimon!

Patamon digivolves a...Angemon.

¡Golpe de fe!

Ay, ay, ¡me las pagaras!

¡Hueso de Clavo!

¡SkullSatamon!

Veemon digivolves a...¿¡Veedramon!?

Tenemos que ayudar.-dijo Tai.

Agumon / Gabumon / Biyomon / Tentomon / Palmon / Gomamon / Betamon / Floramon / Lunamon digivolves a... Greymon / Garurumon / Birdramon / Kabuterimon / Togemon / Ikkakumon / Seadramon / Kiwimon / Lekismon.

¡GENNAI!-grito Izzy.

Chicos, Catherine, Michael, y Nataly son los elegidos de la Dulzura, Destino, y Decision respectivamente.

¿Le va a entregar sus emblemas?-dijo Izzy.

sus emblemas y sus D-3.

El D-3 de Michael era turquesa, el de Catherine rosa claro, mas claro que el de Kari, y el de Nataly era celeste.

Por cierto, los elgidos del 2002 tendran dos digievoluciones y ken tendran dos digievoluciones Ultra, y Davis dos digievoluciones nivel Campeon.

Por eso no evoluciono a ExVeemon y evoluciono a Veedramon.-razono Ken.

_Continuara..._

**Asi que este es el capitulo Lord Pata, por tus capitulo solo me costo 3 dias porque estaba inspirado.**

**¡CHAO MY FRIENDS!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4: AeroVeedramon, Lekismon, y la pelea de gatas

¡Grrr, maldita perra!-dijo LadyDevimon.

¡Zorra!-le grito Angewomon como contraataque.

¡Mujerzuela de calle!

¡Puta!- y la digimon arcangel le dio una bofetada.

¡Ah si!¡Tragatela!-y le dio una bofetada a Angewomon.

Muahahahahahaha...-se rio malevolamente MarineDevimon.

¡Golpe de fe!-y le dio de lleno contra la espalda.

Maldito, ¡tormenta infernal!-dijo MarineDevimon y ataco a Angemon.

¡Mega Flama!

¡Aliento explosivo!

¡Meteoros fugaces!

¡Electro shock!

¡Ataque de espinas!

¡Apon volcan!

¡Atmosfera celestial!

¡Golpe de fe!

¡Aliento de flecha V!-grito Veedramon.

¡Cuerno planeador!

¡Martillo de cola!

¡Ataque de aguijon!

¡Torpes!¡Hueso de clavo!-le dijo SkullSatamon a los muchachis elegidos.

¡Bomba de Luna!-grito Lekismon.

¡Picotazo!-grito Kiwimon.

¡Flechas de hielo!-grito Seadramon.

¡Tomen el golpe de mi hueso!-y le dio tan duro a todos los digimon que hizo devolucionar a todos los digimon de los elegidos menos a Angewomon, quien peleaba con LadyDevimon, Angemon que peleaba con MarineDevimon, y Veedramon y Lekismon, quienes esquivaron sus ataques.

¡No me rendire!¡Yo peleare por mis amigos!¡Peleare por los digimon y el digimundo, y nunca me rendire!-grito Davis y su emblema de la **Perseverancia** empieza a brillar. Luego se dispara la digievolucion.

Veedramon ultra digivolves a... ¡AeroVeedramon!

¡Alas de espada V!-grito AeroVeedramon.

¿Crees que podras vencerme?

Lekismon, ayudame.

Claro, AeroVeedramon.

¡Alas de espada V!

¡Bomba de luna oscura!

Y el ultimo, ¡Impulso Dragon!

Los primeros dos ataques dejaron debil a SkullSatamon y el ultimo lo atraveso y lo ganado parte de su primer encuentro con los digimon de la oscuridad.

¡Ay perra, tu me cansas!-dijo Angewomon enojada.

¡Zorra!

¡Puta!

Me voy a quedar con tu lindo Angemon y lo voy a hacer parte de mi lindo ejercito...-dijo LadyDevimon sin saber que esa seria su perdicion.

¡A **MI** ANGEMON NO LO TOQUES!-dijo enfurecida Angewomon y despues le lanzo una serie de patadas y puñetazos que dejaron a LadyDevimon agonizando.

¡Toma zorra!¡Atmosfera celestial!-le lanzo el ataque a LadyDevimon y ella murio, no sin antes gritar:

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-y desaparecio.

Angemon, si quieres te puedo ayudar...-dijo Wizardmon.

No necesito tu ayuda, Wizardmon.-le dijo friamente Angemon a Wizardmon.

Me da igual, te voy a ayudar.

Wizardmon ultra digivolves a...Wisemon.

¡Toma esto, mago sucio!¡Tormenta infernal!-dijo MarineDevimon pero Wisemon se teletransporto en su libro y estaba parado detras del digimon marino.

¡Ahora, Angemon!

Grrrr, ¡Golpe de fe!-y arrojo su ataque.

¡YA!¡Dialogo de Pandora!-grito Wisemon y la Tormenta Infernal de MarineDevimon y el Golpe de Fe de Angemon se dispararon desde la mano de Wisemon a velocidad ultrasonica atravesando a MarineDevimon, mientras el Golpe de Fe que tiro Angemon lo destruyo por completo.

Bien, ¿que pasara ahora?-dijo TK.

Vamos a divertirnos.-dijeron Davis, Nataly, Veemon, y Lunamon al mismo tiempo.

Eh, eh, habla tu primero.-dijeron ambos humanos y sus digimon sonrojados.

No, habla tu primero.-dijo Davis rascandose la nuca y con un color rojo en las mejillas.

Bueno, buen trabajo, chico goggle.-dijo Nataly sonrojada.

Gracias, Nattie.-dijo este con la cara mas roja que los ojos de Imperialdramon.

Gracias, Lunamon,-dijo Veemon con la cara roja.-por ayudarme a vencer a MarineDevimon.

Eh, eh, eh, de nada Veemon.-dijo esta sonrojada.

Jajajajajaja, Davis, parece que tienes novia...-susurro burlonamente el Ishida-Takaishi menor.

¡Callate Ishida que vos estas de novio con Kari!

Okay, okay, okay...-dijo el rubio.

_**Con los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio...**_

Daemon, dale parte de tu poder a Devimon.

NEO Devimon, NEO.

¡Tu callate, que te vencio un simple Angemon!-le dijo Daemon.-¡Un simple Angemon!

¡Vete a la mierda, Daemon!-le dijo seguro NeoDevimon.

Ahora me las pagaras...-dijo Daemon y luego le pego un puñetazo en la cara.

¡Ya calmense bastardos!-grito Lucemon.-A ti Devimon, te tocara ir a matar a esos mocosos insolentes.Y a ti Daemon, te encargare de algo mucho mas adelante.

"Esos mocosos lamentaran haber nacido"-penso Lucemon.

Okay, señor Lucemon, ¿tiene algo planeado para mi?-dijo Beelzemon.

Si, Beelzemon, tu seras el primero que visite a esos eso sera despues de que maten a todos sus enemigos, si es que esa parvada de incompetentes no logra matarlos y caen.

Okay, señor Lucemon.

"Fue una buenisima idea corromper a Beelzemon, y lo mejor es que sus pistolas "Berenjena" nunca se romperian porque el nunca las , ja, ja..."-penso Lucemon.

Señor Lucemon, hemos contactado al incompetente idiota de ese gran zorro que lo dejen dormir y que usted es un puto.-dijo Laylamon.

¡Asi se atrevio a decirme Leviamon! Bueno, cuando venga, le dare una paliza y tal vez lo mate.

¿O tal vez el lo mate a usted?-dijo seguro Barbamon, quien se habia aparecido de la nada.-Recuerde que el es el digimon mas fuerte de todos nosotros y despues le sigue el bestia de Belphemon, que en un ataque lo mata a usted.

¡Callate barbudo, que te dare una buena tunda por decir que no somos lo suficientemente poderosos!-dijo Daemon y le lanzo un puñetazo lleno de fuego a 750º.

Despues Barbamon le lanzo un puñetazo de 750º bajo cero.(Si, en el fic, su puñetazo es el mismo de Daemon solo que con temperaturas opuestas.)

¡Fuego Infernal!

¡Señuelo de muerte!

Ya paren, que la mas bella y poderosa de nosotros tres soy yo.

¡Que dijiste, zorra!

¡Puto sos!

¡Hijo de puta!

¡No llames asi a mi mama!-dijo Barbamon furioso.-¡Vos sos la perra, Laylamon!

¡Vete a la verga!

¡YA PAREN!¡TRIO DE IDIOTAS!¡LA PROXIMA QUE SE PELEEN, LOS MATARE A CADA UNO LENTAMENTE Y DE LA MAS HORRIBLE FORMA EXISTENTE!¡KAPISH!

Kapish, señor Lucemon.-dijo el trio de digimon malignos.

_**Con los chicos elegidos...**_

¡A celebrar por la victoria!-dijeron los digimon mientras sostenian un vaso lleno de limonada o jugo de naranja.

_Muahahahahahaha, no canten victoria, la guerra aun no acabo._-dijo una voz maligna. Todos estaban desconcertados menos TK y Patamon que sabian de quien era esa voz.

¡Devimon!-se le oyo gritar a TK y a Patamon.

¿Devimon?-gritaron los primeros elegidos.(A Kari le contaron la historia.)

No me jodas... si esta Devimon, estan...-dijo Tai.

¡Todos nuestros anteriores enemigos!-grito Matt.

Alguien los quiso revivir...-razono Izzy.

¿Quien pudo ser?-dijo Mimi asustada.

Tranquila Mimi...nosotros vamos a lograr la evolucion Mega...me lo dijo Gennai...y algunos van a obtener otra digievolucion, por ejemplo, Veemon podra evolucionar a Imperialdramon o a UlforceVeedramon. Hawkmon evolucionara a Valkyrimon o a Dynasmon. Wormmon evolucionara a GranKuwagamon o a TigerVespamon. Armadillomon evolucionara a GuardiAngemon o a Kerpymon. Patamon evolucionara a Seraphimon o a Dominimon. Gatomon evolucionara a Ophanimon y a Magnadramon. Palmon evolucionara a Rosemon y despues a Rosemon X, con el anticuerpo X, WarGreymon en WarGreymon X y en VictoryGreymon, MetalGarurumon en MetalGarurumon X y en ZeedGarurumon, ademas podrian hacer la DNA digievolucion y formar a Omegamon, Biyomon evolucionaria a Hououmon y despues lo haria a Varodurumon, Gomamon podria evolucionar a Vikemon o a Plesiomon, y Tentomon a HerculesKabuterimon y luego a HerculesKabuterimon X.-termino Izzy.

¿Por que, Izzy?

Las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas del Digimundo.-termino el pelirrojo.-Debemos ir lo mas pronto posible a sus guaridas. Gennai escogio los grupos de nuevo.

_Sora va con Matt, Tai, y Catherine. BlackAgumon, BlackGabumon, Piximon, Gotsumon, Andromon, y Pumpkinmon van con ellos ademas de sus acompañantes._

_Mimi va con Joe, Michael, e Izzy. Sus acompañantes seran Leomon y Ogremon._

_Kari va con TK, Davis, y Nataly. Sus acompañantes seran Whamon, Wizardmon, y Elecmon._

_Yolei va con Ken y Cody. Su acompañante sera Centarumon._

¡No es justo!¡Solo me puede proteger Centarumon!

De hecho, Yolei, Centarumon es de los digimon mas poderosos cuando evoluciona.-dijo Izzy.

¡SSSSSIIIIII! Gracias Centarumon.

Okay, ya debemos irnos.

No tan pronto, mocoso.-lo corto Devimon.

Devimon ultradigivolves a... NeoDevimon.

¿¡Ultra-ultra digievoluciono!?-dijo Davis.

Garra culpable.-y NeoDevimon trato de tocar a Angemon pero este lo esquivo.

No nos rindamos, TK.-dijo Angemon.-¡Golpe de fe!

Y choco el ataque contra NeoDevimon pero no le hizo nada.

Jajajaja...¡garra paralizadora!-y el ataque iba en direccion a Kari.

¡TK!-grito Kari aterrada.

¡Kari!

¡Hermanita!-grito Tai.-Te voy a salvar-y fue corriendo con **valor** hacia Kari. Y eso activo su emblema.

Agumon digivolves a... Greymon.

Greymon ultra digivolves a... MetalGreymon.

¡Giga destructoras!-y dos misiles salieron volando hacia NeoDevimon, que le hicieron un considerado daño.

¡Me las pagaras!¡Garra paralizadora!-y con un toque de su garra paralizo a MetalGreymon.

¡Tai no me puedo mover!-dijo MetalGreymon haciendo muecas de dolor ToT.

"Kari, me da miedo perderte, NO, ¡NO PIENSES ESO!¡NO PIENSES QUE VA A MORIR!¡NO PIERDAS LA **ESPERANZA**!"-y esos pensamientos de TK dispararon la digievolucion.

Angemon ultra digivolves a... MagnaAngemon.

Vengan, Kari, Gatomon.-dijo este y las dejo donde estaba TK.

Grrr, de por si te matare.-dijo NeoDevimon.

Kari, yo voy a ayudarle. No me importa salir herida, porque Patamon es mi **luz**.-y se disparo la digievolucion.

Gatomon ultra digivolves a... Angewomon.

Grrr, por lo visto tendre que matar a la parejita...-dijo NeoDevimon haciendo sonrojar un poco a ambos digimon arcangel.

Eso no te lo permitire.-dijo MagnaAngemon.

**Y? Salio cursi en el final...lo Lord Pata, por tus reviews y recalco por primera vez (pero ya lo se) que Digimon solo le pertenece a Toei, Bandai, y Akiyoshi Hongo.**

**¡CHAO MY FRIENDS XD!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5:Adios, luz multicolor de JewelBeemon.

¡Excalibur!-grito MagnaAngemon mientras apuntaba su espada a hizo una herida y NeoDevimon grito de dolor porque le salia sangre verde.

Ah, con que quiere jugar eh, ¡garra paralizadora!-y le dio con su garra a MagnaAngemon quien se encontraba inmovil y solo podia hablar.

¡TK me duele!¡No puedo moverme!-dijo MagnaAngemon.

Llego la hora...-dijo Elecmon.

Elecmon digivolves a...Tyrannomon.

Tyrannomon ultra digivolves a...MasterTyrannomon.

¡Fuego maestro!-y se rodeo de un aura roja y despues le lanzo una bola de fuego a NeoDevimon.

¡Me las vas a pagar, MasterTyrannomon!

¡Dolor profundo!

AAAAAAHHHH...-y MasterTyrannomon se retorcia de dolor.

¡No, MasterTyrannomon!

MagnaAngemon, el va a morir.-le dijo Angewomon.-pero le dare de mi energia para que se pueda convertir en digihuevo ahi mismo.

Como hizo Angemon la primera vez...-razono TK llorando porque murio su primer amigo digimon despues de Patamon.-¡EEEELEEEEECMOOOOOOON!-grito TK llorando al ver a su amigo desvanecerse poco a poco.

¡Me las pagaras, NeoDevimon!

Ja, ¿tu crees? Garra Paralizadora...- y trato de tocar a Angewomon.

Con **mi** Angewomon, no te metas, NeoDevimon.-y eso le dio para pegarle siete patadas ue dejaron su nariz sangrando, siete puñetazos que le hicieron escupir sangre, y un espadazo que le dejo una herida abierta en el estomago.

Hijo de tu puta madre...-le grito NeoDevimon.

Toma tu puñetazo.-dijo MagnaAngemon.

¡Idiota!-dijo NeoDevimon.

¡Maldito!-dijo el digimon arcangel.

¡Vete a la verga!

¡Hijo de puta!

¡Vete a la chingada!

Dale su merecido, a Elecmon, y a todos los digimon que el hace años aterro.-dijo TK llorando.

Por mientras tanto, Angewomon seguia en shock.

"¿Es que acaso el dijo 'mi Angewomon'? ¿Dijo que soy suya?

Un grito la hizo volver a la realidad.

¡Angewomon, por favor, da la energia para que Elecmon se haga digihuevo!-grito MagnaAngemon mientras le dio una patada a NeoDevimon. -¡Ya se! ¡Curacion celestial! -pero el ataque solo tuvo efecto en que Elecmon, que por estar agonizando habia regresado a su forma normal, prolongara su tiempo de vida.

Ok, toma energias, Elecmon.-y un rayo de luz rosa cubrio a asegurado que cuando muriera, se convirtiera en digihuevo.

Tenemos que ayudar.-dijeron Davis y Ken.

Veemon digivolves a...Veedramon.

Veedramon ultra digivolves a...AeroVeedramon.

Wormmon digivolves a...Stingmon.

¡Alas de espada V!

¡Ataque de aguijon!

Y mientras a NeoDevimon le estaba dando una paliza MagnaAngemon los ataques de AeroVeedramon y Stingmon le dolieron pero no le hicieron mucho daño.

¡Ahhhh, MALDITOS!-dijo NeoDevimon.

¡Excalibur!-y le hizo una herida profunda en el pecho.

Hagamos algo...-le dijo Yolei a Hawkmon.

Si, Yolei.-le respondio este.

Hawkmon digivolves a...Aquilamon.

¡Aros explosivos!

Hahaha, toma esto.

Y le dio a Aquilamon un fuerte golpe que lo mando al suelo no sin antes caer Yolei desde 15 metros.

¡YOLEI!-grito Ken preocupado.

Yolei estaba inconsciente con un gran morete cerca del la cargo con suma **bondad**, temiendo que ella permaneciese en un sueño de eso el emblema brillo y una luz que se dirigio hacia desatado la digievolucion.

Stingmon ultra digivolves a...JewelBeemon.

Esa es la ultra de Stingmon.-dijo Izzy.

Ken, ¡hagamoslo!-dijo JewelBeemon.

Partes de su cuerpo cambian de color segun donde se les ve.-dijo asombrada Yolei, quien ya se habia despertado, pero por el dolor no podia levantarse.

¡YOLEI!Gracias al cielo que estas dio miedo perderte...-dijo Ken abrazandola fuertemente, casi que asfixiandola.

Ken, gracias por preocuparte pero me estas ahorcando...-dijo ella con la cara completamente roja de la verguenza.

Hey, Davis, parece que tu amigo se ha enamorado de Yolei.-le dijo Tai.

Eso ya lo sabia.¡Soy su mejor amigo!Pero prometi guardar el secreto.-dijo Davis.

Por cierto, Davis, ¿ya te olvidaste de Kari?

voy a contar un secreto.

¿Que te gusta la amiga de Catherine, Nataly? Con solo ver como la miras a ella hasta Cody se da que la conociste a ella, porque con Kari, hasta Izzy tenia mas chance que vos.

¿Por que?

Por esto:a una mujer no se le crees que asi vas a ganar su corazon, pues estas muy ganas que te repela como un insecto.

¡Hey!-le reprocho Tentomon.-Ustedes son tan distraidos que ni se dan cuenta de que hay alguien mas.-esta vez el que hablo fue Izzy.

¿Que cuentas, Izzy?-le dijo inocentemente Tai.

Se de que hablaban.Y siendo franco si creo que hasta Joe tiene mas chance con Kari que tu Davis.

Bueno, pero yo creo que Nataly gusta de tu amigo, Tai.-dijo Catherine, que se habia incorporado a la conversacion.-Ella no rie muy a menudo y en estos dos dias rio mas de dos veces, lo cual es casi un ella es timida, y es mas abierta con Davis, que puede ser comparado con que llevo 2 años conociendola y hace unos meses seguia siendo timida conmigo.¿Vous me comprenez, Tai?

Oui, Cattie.-dijo cortesmente el chico goggle con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Izzy, ¿y me decis distraido?

Las mujeres son como los ninjas:sigilosas y, a veces, mortales.-dijo el pelirrojo en un susurro.

Por mientras MagnaAngemon seguia dandole patadas y golpes a NeoDevimon, mientras AeroVeedramon le ataco con su Destructor Magnum y le dejo una marca en la mejilla y JewelBeemon le ataco con su Spike Buster dejandole severos moretones.

¡Excalibur!

¡Destructor Magnum!

¡Spike Buster!

¡Garra paralizadora!-grito NeoDevimon y trato de tocar a JewelBeemon pero el digimon insecto era bastante veloz y lo esquivo.

¡Impulso Dragon!-y el ataque le atraveso parte del brazo.

¡Spike Buster!-grito JewelBeemon y su lanza giro rapidamente lanzando ondas de choque, causandole un considerado daño a NeoDevimon.

¡Excalibur!-y le rasgo parte de su pierna.

¡Ya casi ganan!-dijo TK.

¡Dolor profundo!-y AeroVeedramon y JewelBeemon resultaron bastante dañados y se retorcian de dolor.

¡No otra vez!¡Curacion celestial!-grito MagnaAngemon y curo a ambos digimon quitandoles todo cansancio.

¡Alas de espada V!

¡Spike Buster!

¡Impulso Dragon!

¡Viene tu fin, NeoDevimon!¡La Puerta del Destino!

¡NOOOOO!-grito tratando de agarrarse de un arbol y despues de una roca gigante.

¡Alas de espada V!-y le solto los pies de las rocas.

¡Ay mamita!-dijo NeoDevimon aterrado.-¡Alguien que me salve!

¡Spike Buster!-y le solto la mano.

¡TU FIN!¡IMPULSO DRAGON!

El ataque le solto la otra mano a NeoDevimon y fue tragado por La Puerta del batalla estaba ganada.

MagnaAngemon, AeroVeedramon, y JewelBeemon se regresaron a sus formas en entrenamiento, Tokomon, DemiVeemon, y Minomon.

¡Lo hiciste!-grito feliz Davis, pero esa felicidad no le duraria ni un segundo.

Por favor, no te mueras, Elecmon...-dijeron llorando TK y Tokomon.

TK prometeme cuidarme cuando sea un digihuevo...-dijo Elecmon cuando sus pies iban desapareciendo.

Cla-claro Elecmon...-dijo TK todavia llorando.

Todos estaban estaba llorando, Gatomon estaba triste por ver a Tokomon triste, Tai, Matt y Davis murmuraban entre dientes maldiciones, Sora no queria hablar y estaba a punto de soltar una lagrima, Mimi lloraba a moco tendido, Izzy no uso su computadora el resto de la semana (eso es casi imposible!),Joe se puso triste, Yolei lloro y Ken la consolo, Cody estaba furioso y por una vez en su vida solto una mala palabra, Catherine, Nataly, y Michael estaban haciendo un minuto de silencio, y la mayoria de digimon excepto Agumon, Gabumon, DemiVeemon, y Minomon lloraban, mientras estos murmuraban maldiciones.

_**Con los siete grandes señores demonio...**_

Señor Daemon, le informo que NeoDevimon fue vencido y aniquilado por los Niños Elegidos y sus digimon.

¡Bah, para que molestarme, si ese era un incompetente!-penso Daemon.

Phantomon, dile al señor Lucemon que mande al estupido de ese mono desafinado contra los elegidos.

¿Se refiere a Etemon?

Vete o te mato.-le dijo friamente Daemon.

Okay señor Daemon.-dijo asustado Phantomon.

**Y? Un capitulo muy oscuro, toco mi corazon T_T... el proximo sera mitad oscuro mitad humor, pero mas humor que Lord Pata por los proximo sera llamado "MetalEtemon contra SaberLeomon: la comica revancha del mono digimon." Perdon por no ponerle mucho humor, es que hoy me enfoque en la primera muerte de las que afrontarian de muchas mas que les tocaria , no toda la vida es color de rosa...menos para Mimi y Palmon XDXDXDXDXDXD.**

**¡CHAO MY FRIENDS T_T!**


	6. Chapter 6

MetalEtemon vs SaberLeomon: La aparicion de Titamon.

¡Mono desafinado, tu vas!-le grito Lucemon.

¡Vete a la-pero Lucemon le dirigio una mirada mortal.

OK, OK, OK,-dijo aterrado MetalEtemon.

"Lo unico que hago con estos incompetentes es mandarlos a ver si consigo matar a uno de esos mocosos o digimon."-penso Lucemon.

NeoDevimon esta muerto, señor.-dijo Phantomon.

Ah, me caia bueno que se murio.

MetalEtemon, a la accion.-dijo Lucemon.

_**Con los elegidos...**_

Elecmon, por favor, no te mueras...snif-snif...-decian TK y Kari llorando mientras Tai, Matt, Davis, y hasta Ken murmuraban maldiciones.

Que pena...snif-snif...-decia Tokomon llorando y Salamon, que por el esfuerzo regreso a su etapa en infantil, lo consolaba.

TK...-dijo Elecmon antes de desaparecer y hacerse plumas rojas.

¡EELEECMOOONN!-grito TK desconsolado.

Maldito NeoDevimon...maldito el que lo revivio, ¡MALDICION!-grito TK furioso.

Oggghhh, he llegado a una conclusion.¡Daemon sigue vivo! El fue el que mando a sus fuerzas para acabarnos y seguro tambien a NeoDevimon.-razono Izzy.

¡Pero como salio Daemon del mar Oscuro!-se preguntaron todos.

Una entre el Mar Oscuro y el Digimundo.-dijo sutilmente le miraban como ¿que cojones le ocurrio al chico?

¿¡Que!?¿Por que me miran asi?-dijo Davis.

Es que...no es muy propio de tu personalidad resolver problemas tan facilmente...-dijo apenado Tai.

Miren...-dijo TK con un toque en su voz de esperanza y alegria.-Es Elecmon...se esta haciendo un huevo...lo voy a cuidar.-dijo firmemente TK recuperando su caracteristica vitalidad.

Le dio "cariño" todo el no le reprocho nada porque sabia lo que Elecmon significaba para el.

Hey TK, salimos a caminar...-pregunto timida Kari.

Eh, eh, eh, si-si Ka-Kari...-dijo este nerviosisimo.

TK, ven aca...-le dijo Tai.

¿Si Tai?-le dijo este.

Acepto que seas novio de Kari, pero si le haces algo, te lo juro, SI LE HACES ALGO, TE HARE SUFRIR DE UNA MUERTE MUUUUUYYY DOLOROSA, ¿ME OISTE RUBIO ISHIDA?

Eh, eh, eh, si Tai...-dijo aterrado el Ishida por su vida y pensaba que si alguna vez dormia con Kari, Tai lo haria picadillo de papa o lo colgaria y pondria su cabeza como trofeo en su extraño cuarto...

¡Hola!-dijo un digimon extrañ negro.

Ah...-grito Mimi aterrada y del salto cayo en brazos de Izzy por pura suerte.

Eh, eh, eh, Mimi...-dijo este con todo el cuerpo rojo, con 40º grados de temperatura1, y con el bultito...xDxDxD.

La otra, por otra parte estaba sonrojada, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrio, abofeteo a Izzy 15 veces dejandole marca sin saber por que.(Tipo Zoe en Frontier XD XD)

Uuuuppss, perdon Koushiro...-dijo Mimi avergonzada.

Despues Palmon canto:

Izzy and Mimi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G... Izzy and Mimi sitting in a tree, K-I-

Callate Palmon...-dijo Mimi completamente roja.-Que a ti te gusta la madurez de Ten-

Callate Mimi.-dijo la digimon tapandole la boca y ambas se taparon la boca y todos los digielegidos se le quedaron viendo, hasta Cody.

Izzy, ¿que dijo Palmon?-le pregunto Tentomon densamente.

Preguntaselo a ella.-dijo el pelirrojo.

Hey Palmon, ¿que dijiste?

Nada, nada Tentomon, y no preguntes.

OK, pero no te pongas luces bonita cuando estas enojada o actuas de forma arrogante.

¿Oye Tento, yo soy bonita para ti?-dijo Palmon.

Eeh, eeh, si, eres muy bonita...-dijo este con toda su cara roja.

¡Gracias por el cumplido!-y Palmon abrazo a Tentomon poniendole las antenas de punta...

Aaahh, ¡que tiernos!-dijo Biyomon.-Ojala yo tuviera una pareja asi...-penso la digimon de Sora.

Eeh, eeh, nosotros no somos pareja...-dijo avergonzado Tentomon.

Si, si, solo somos amigos...-dijo nerviosa Palmon sin darse cuenta de que ella y la catarina macho superdesarrollada tenian las manos, bueno, las garras, unidas.

Eh, ¿se olvidaron de mi?-dijo el digimon la version virus de Gabumon.-Yo soy digievolucionar a BlackMetalGarurumon.

Eehh, si BlackGabumon y BlackAgumon se convirtieran en sus formas Mega, ¿podrian DNA digievolucionar a la forma virus de Omegamon?-pregunto demas se le quedaron viendo como ¿se hizo inteligente?

¡Que!Minimo uso la logica...-le reprocho Mimi a todos.

Okay pero hoy es un dia dice maldiciones, Mimi y Davis usan la logica, ahora solo falta que por voluntad deje mi computadora...-dijo el Izumi.

_**En la guarida de los 7 Grandes Señores Demonio...**_

¡Ja, ja! Ellos no saben que puedo manipularlos con la data de ellos.-dijo Daemon mientras se tomaba una cerveza junto con Laylamon, Barbamon y Beelzemon.

¿Que estupidos mocosos, no?-decia Beelzemon despreciando a los Elegidos.

Ja, ja, lo que tienen de estupidos tambien lo tienen de debiles.-dijo Laylamon.

Hey Daemon solo te digo una cosa: te odio.-dijo Barbamon bajo los efectos del alcohol...-_-

Ah si, toma esto.-le dijo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara pero ya se habia dormido.

Hey, sexy Daemon y sexy Beelzemon, ¿quieren venir a mi cuarto?-les pregunto Laylamon seductivamente.(Que, es la señora de la Lujuria...)

¡Claro Laylamon!-dijeron Daemon y Beelzemon afanados por...bueno, todos saben que.

Vengan...-les dijo Laylamon.

Te vamos a hacer sandwich...-le dijo Beelzemon en el oido a los rumores, Laylamon se habia, bueno, todos saben que, a todos los digimon malvados, incluyendo a Lucemon y a Lucemon Falldown antes de revertirse.

_**Con los elegidos...**_

Hey chicos, ¿por que no jugamos a verdad o reto?-dijo Izzy entusiasmado.(¿¡Que!?)

Bueno Izzy...-dijeron todos, siendo Mimi la mas entusiasta.(Algunas cosas nunca cambian... XDXDXD)

Izzy, ¿verdad o reto?-dijo Tai.

Verdad.

¿Es cierto que tu mama te baña todos los dias? No mientas o te haremos un reto peor.

Bueno, si.¡Ella no me deja bañarme solo!

Izzy, tu vas.

Bueno, Yolei, ¿verdad o reto?

Reto.

Te reto a... besar a Ken en la boca con lengua.

¿¡QUE!?-dijeron los estaba sorprendido y la otra estaba consternada y avergonzada.

OK, lo voy a hacer, pero me las pagaras Izumi.-dijo semi-furiosa la pelilila.

Y asi Yolei beso a Ken por 30 segundos y luego se el peliazul eso fue el paraiso; para la pelilila, quien no sabia que sentia por Ken, pero eso si, lo queria mucho como amigo, porque el la apoyo cuando su abuela murio, era la verguenza total.

Okay, Mimi, ¿verdad o reto?

Verdad.

¿Quien te gusta?No mientas.

Bueno, me gusta...Izzy.

Todos se quedaron en shock menos Palmon, quien ya lo y Gabumon escupieron de golpe su helado, sobre todo, terminaron dandole a Sora y a Biyomon, a quienes no les hizo mucha quemo la cena con su Flama Bebe del asombro, y Veemon y los demas casito lo , Gomamon, Gatomon, y Patamon mandaron a volar la bola con la que jugaban basketball TK, Davis, Ken, y a veces , ademas de casi matar a Agumon, le dio un cabezazo a Davis sin se estrello contra una roca porque del shock no se fijo en se hizo rosca (como los armadillos reales) y Wormmon se quemo con un pedazo de salchicha , Tai, Davis, y los demas menos Izzy quedaron mudos del asombro, mientras el pelirrojo sentia su cuerpo a 50º.

¿Es en serio?-pregunto el genio en computacion timidamente.

Pues si...-dijo Mimi y Joe se quedo congelado a 150º bajo cero.

"Maldito bastardo, me la gano"-pensaba este en su "descanso" frio.

Sigamos...-dijo Mimi.-Joe, verdad o reto.

Reto.

Te reto a comerte lo que queda del sandwich del desayuno de Davis.

¡Yuck!¡Guacala!Demenlo.-y se lo comio de un bocado para no sufrir.

Bueno, Cody, verdad o reto.

Verdad.

¿Es cierto que te gusta tu compañera de clase Ayemi?

Bueno, es verdad.

Ah, el pequeño Cody se ha enamorado...-dijo Izzy feliz.(LOL alguien lo manipula)

Bueno, TK, ¿verdad o reto?

Reto.

Te reto a que le digas lo que sientes a Kari.

¿Pero que?OK, bueno Kari, te digo que me gustas y que he estado completamente, ciegamente enamorado de ti desde los ocho añ si me recha-pero lo interrumpio Kari con un apasionado beso y quedo como tonto hasta media hora despues.

Bueno, hermano, ¿verdad o reto?

Reto.-dijo el Ishida mayor.

Te reto a lamer agua del inodoro.

Enano, me las pagaras.-dijo el novio de Sora.

Y lo hizo y no comio hasta dos dias despues.

Bueno, Davis, verdad o reto.

Reto.

Te reto a tirarte desde 15 metros a la piscina.

Lo , digievoluciona, por favor.

Veemon digivolves a... ExVeemon.

Davis, cuidado.

Obvio, por favor, soy el deportista extremo numero 1 en toda Odaiba.¡Alla voy!

Y se tiro y se doblo el tobillo.

¡Ay, ay, duele!

Que estupido...-pensaron todos los otros digielegidos menos Nataly, quien lo cuidaba dulcemente y le ponia hielo en el tobillo.

Gracias Nat.

De nada, tu nos has hecho favores, ahora yo te los pago.-dijo dulcemente la chica.

Okay, Michael, verdad o reto.-dijo el lesionado.

Verdad.-dijo el estadounidense mientras bebia su gaseosa de cola.

Te reto a botar esa Coca-Cola.

¡No, por favor, tengo sed!-dijo le dirigio una severa mirada.-OK, OK lo hago.

Y la boto con dos lagrimas en los demas rodaron los ojos.

Okay, Catherine, verdad o reto.

Reto.

Te reto a besar a Tai en la mejilla.

OK.-y ella lo beso dejandolo como tonto.

Nataly, verdad o reto.

Reto.

Te reto a besar a Davis en la mejilla.

Eh, eh, eh, no lo puedo hacer.

Hazlo, si tienes verguenza, ¡es porque te gusta!

Solo te vamos a molestar ni nada.-dijo TK.

Y lo hizo y dejo a Davis en las nubes.

Bueno, Kari, verdad o reto.

Reto.

Te reto a casarte con TK cuando cumplas 20 años.

¡Reto gustosamente aceptado!-dijo Kari mientras le daba un beso a TK en la mejilla.

Bueno Sora, verdad o reto.

Verdad.

¿Es cierto que has oido todas las canciones de los Lobos Adolescentes y las tienes en tu celular?

Bueno, si.

Tai verdad o reto.

Reto.

Te reto a hacer una competencia de hot dogs con Davis.

¡Reto aceptado!-dijeron ambos lideres.

Y pasaron 10 minutos y Tai gano por la minima de 50 hot dogs a 48.

¡Wow!-dijeron ambas francesas.-¿Por que no estan gordos?

Por las practicas de soccer.-dijeron sacaron la camisa, para disgusto de las elegidas menos las francesas, y exhibian un cuerpo de lavadero.

Tai exhibia un six-pack perfecto y todo su cuerpo estaba lo tenia marcado pero no tanto como Tai.

¡Pulso!-y se dividieron en un partido de pulso que Tai obviamente por edad gano.A las japonesas les parecio presumido pero a las francesas les parecio divertido (y sexy XDXD.)

Guoo-o-o.-sono un mono.(No vieras que digimon seria)

Es MetalEtemon.-dijo Leomon y digievoluciono.

Leomon warp digivolves a... SaberLeomon.

Gomamon digivolves a...Ikkakumon.

Ikkkakumon ultra digivolves a... Zudomon.

Palmon digivolves a... Togemon.

Togemon ultra digivolves a... Lillymon.

Agumon digivolves a...Greymon.

Greymon ultra digivolves a...MetalGreymon.

Floramon digivolves a... Kiwimon.

Lunamon digivolves a... Lekismon.

Chicos, ¡a pelear!-dijo Zudomon.

¡Puño metal!-y un estruendoso ruido se oyo y Lekismon devoluciono herida.

Lunamon, ¿estas bien?-dijeron Nataly y Veemon al mismo tiempo.

Si, amigos...-y se desmayo.

Yo te vengare, Lunamon.

Veemon digivolves a...Veedramon.

Veedramon ultra digivolves a...AeroVeedramon.

Ja, ja, hola mocosos insoportables.-dijo MetalEtemon.

¡Colmillos gemelos!-lanzo SaberLeomon y le hizo algo de daño a MetalEtemon paralizandolo un buen tiempo.

¡Garra destructora!

¡Golpe metal!

¡Ataque pedo!

¡Martillo volcan!

¡Cañon de flor!

¡Impulso dragon!

¡Giga destructoras!

¡Picotazo!

¡Ja, Banana Resbalosa!-y todos estos digimon cayeron y devolucionaron.

No, perdimos...-penso Tai.

No puede ser...-penso Davis.

¡No jodas!-pensaron los les llego la salvacion.

¡Konpaku Shingeki!-y una espada hecha de huesos filosisima corto en dos a MetalEtemon, incluso partiendo su digicore.

¡Genba Mukon!-y miles de espiritus atormentaron a MetalEtemon hasta que murio.

Aaaahhh...-grito aterrada Mimi, se iba a caer pero de suerte Izzy estaba en el lugar justo en el momento justo y la la castaña le dio un beso y se fue a las nubes el pelirrojo...

¿Quien eres tu?-dijo valeroso Tai.

Tranquilo Kamiya, dejenme , en esta forma, me llamo Titamon.-Despues devoluciono y resulto ser... Ogremon.

**Gracias a toda la gente por los Lord Pata por los reviews y animense a comentar otros!Gracias por todo mundo.Y esto es buen humor para ustedes mis amigos.**

**¡CHAO MY FRIENDS! xDxDxD**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7: La luz de las WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon.

Hey chicos, ¿creen ustedes que todos nuestros enemigos renacieron?-pregunto Kari.

Es obvio, hermanita.-dijo Tai malhumorado.

¿Taichi por que estas asi?-dijo Caterine preocupada.

Que me jode que todos nuestros enemigos regresaran y solo yo y Matt podamos llegar al nivel los digimon y probablemente nosotros tambien.

OK, OK, pero no te pongas asi...que no es el mismo Tai alegre que le cae bien a todos y que es idolo del amigo...novio...o yo que se de Nataly, Davis.

OK, Cat.-y volvio a su estado alegre.

Vamos a jugar un partido de futbol.-dijo seguro Matt.(Matt jugando futbol?)

OK, Yamato.-dijo Tai para molestarlo.

¡Que no quiero que me llames por mi verdadero nombre!Prefiero Matt.-dijo Matt.

Hombre, pero no te pongas asi...-le dijo Tai.

Sora, ¡calma a tu novio!-le dijo en broma Mimi.

No es mi novio, eh, eh, somos amigos.

¿Con derechos?-pregunto Mmi.

Pues...si...-dijo densamente Sora porque no sabia que significaba amigos con derechos.

Oh...oh...oh...-se desmayo Mimi.

_15 minutos despues..._

O sea, ¿que ya no eres virgen?-pregunto Mimi.

Si soy virgen y estoy orgullosa de serlo.¿Y tu, Mimi?

Tambien , chicos, ¿aqui quien es virgen?-Y todos levantaron la mano.

Wow, todos.-dijeron Mimi y Sora.-No esperaba que los menores dijeran que no, pero hasta Joe que tiene 18 es virgen.-dijo la pelirroja.

Eh Sora, yo no esperaria que Joe no fuera virgen...-dijo Mimi con discrecion.

Leomon, Andromon, Centarumon, ¿ustedes pueden alcanzar el ultra y el mega?-dijo Davis sin saber que acababa de ver a SaberLeomon.==

me hago SaberLeomon, Centarumon se hace un caballero santo, Sleipmon, y Andromon a HiAndromon.

Ok...¿pero todos llegan al Mega?

Todos menos tiene la ultra pero sus ataques reflejan otros ataques, asi que tiene poder de Mega.

OK.-dijo el chico goggle.

Hey, sigamos con el partido de cancha pequeña es para los digimon.

Nos dividimos en 2 equipos.¿Que tal primera generacion vs segunda generacion? TK y Kari se van con la segunda.

Hagamos igual.-dijo Gatomon.

Nosotros mejor no jugamos, ya que no sabemos lo que es el futbol.-dijeron los digimon acompañantes pequeños.(BlackAgumon, BlackGabumon, etc.)

Y nosotros somos mas grandes, asi que no seria justo.-dijo Leomon acompañado de Andromon y Centarumon.

OK, Gatomon, Patamon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon y Wormmon, ¡a jugar!-dijo Veemon.

¡Palmon, ponte de defensa!¡Tentomon, Gomamon, ustedes van tambien!¡Gabumon, Biyomon, ustedes par de tortolos, son mediocampistas y yo soy el delantero!

Pero Agumon, ¿y el portero?-le reprocho Gabumon, mas que todo por llamarlos "par de tortolos".

Eh, eh, no me di cuenta.-y se rasco la nuca como lo hace Tai.

Hihihihihi...-reia bajito Floramon, pero Agumon la oyo y se le pregunto:

Eh, eh, eh, eh, Floramon, ¿quieres jugar?-dijo un Agumon sonrojado.

¡Claro Agu!-y esto hizo sonrojar aun mas al dinosaurio naranja.

¡Pero no es justo, ustedes tienen 1 mas!-dijo Veemon.¡Tengo una idea!-exclamo feliz el digimon azulado.-Eh, Lunamon, ¿quieres jugar?-dijo Veemon.

¡Si Vee!-y jugo la digimon de Nataly.

"Eh, Agumon, pasala"

"Mamon"

"Pifiador"

"Sos un baka"

"Atajala Floramon"

"Atajala Lunamon"

"Baka"

"Idiota"

"Pateala Tentomon. Y por favor ya no vuelvas a orinarte de la emocion"

"Eh, bote ese chicle Gabumon."-dijo Betamon que era el arbitro.

"GOOOOOOOLLLLLLAAAAAAAZZZZZZOOOOOO".-grito Agumon al haber metido el lloraba porque creia que el gol era su la consolaba diciendole que el tiro fue esquineado y que ni el mismo podria pararlo.

"¡GOOOLL!Toma Agumon.-le dijo victorioso habia quemado, literalmente, la mano a digimon flor se aguantaba las lagrimas porque de verdad le dolia la mano.(Fue un riflazo a quien no le va a dolor una bola que va a 45 km por hora, y mas siendo un digimon pequeño.=_=)

"Sos un no fuera porque te considero un hermano menor te pegaria un gran puñetazo a 50º en la cara".-le reprocho Agumon furioso.

"Calmate hombre..."-dijo Veemon aterrado.

Despues termino el juego 1-1 y se fueron a una tanda de penaltis de los capitanes y de las le paro el primer penal a Veemon y Agumon le pego tal riflazo metiendo el gol que le dejo la mano inflamada a Veemon por 3 dias.

Floramon y Lunamon ambas fallaron sus penales, por lo que gano el equipo Prigen.

_**Con los siete grandes señores demonio...**_

¿Que paso, señor NeoMyotismon?

Quiero que vayas a visitar de mi parte a todos esos mocosos insoportables.Y no te olvides de...

¿De que?

¡De digievolucionar, gran idiota!¡Y ya vete, que me colmas la poquisima paciencia que tengo, baka!

_**Con los elegidos...**_

Bueno chicos, hemos llegado a hablar un tema muy importan...¡Tentomon!¡Deja de meterte el helado en la nariz!-dijo Izzy.

Lo siento, Izzy.

A mi me parece divertido.-dijo Palmon y se le subio el corazon a la catarina superdesarrollada macho.

Hihi, alguien tiene pareja...

Tu callate, Izumi, que tu y Tachikawa ya son novios y los vi besarse ayer y despues se fueron a no se que lugar...uuupppss...Too Much Information...-dijo Tentomon.

Hummm, Izzy, Mimi, ¿que paso ayer?-indagaron Tai, Matt , y Sora.

(Entrada triunfal)

EL ESCUADRON TAIORATO, RESUELVE CRIMENES, MISTERIOS, Y CHISMESOTES RELACIONADOS CON IZZY IZUMI, MIMI TACHIKAWA, Y TODOS LOS DIGIELEGIDOS.

Caso numero 5: ¿Son la pareja Izumi-Tachikawa virgenes?

¡Que putas pasa aca!-dijo Izzy sorprendido.

Aham, señor Koushiro Izumi, de apodo Izzy porque de pequeño se mareaba mucho y su apodo viene de la palabra Dizzy, mareado en ingles, ¿que clase de relacion tiene con la señorita Tachikawa?-dijo Tai.

Eh, eh, eh, somos amigos...-dijo el pelirrojo.

¿Con derechos?-pregunto Sora.

NOO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOO...-grito Izzy.

¿Que significa amigos con derechos?-pregunto Mimi.

Amigos que no son novios pero tienen, bueno, aca hasta Cody sabe que.

¿Sexo?NOOO, NOOO, NO, NO, NO, NOO, NOO, NOOOOOOOOO.-grito Mimi.-Soy mas virgen que hasta Kari y Yolei.-refunfuño Mimi.

Okay, ya tenemos la respuesta a que ambos son virgenes, ¿pero son novios?

Bueno...-se ahorco un poco el cuello con la camisa.-Si, somos novios y en un año pensabamos decirselos.

¿¡EN UN AÑO!?¿¡Hombre, y cuando tengan un bebe cuando pensarian decirnoslo?¿20 años despues?¿Cuando tengan ya una familia de cinco miembros contandolos a ustedes?

O sea que cuando ya tengamos 3 hijos...-razono Izzy.(=_=)

Izzy, ni pienses eso...-le dijo Mimi con una mirada asesina.

Oooookkkaaaayyyyy...-dijo el pelirrojo temiendo por su vida.(Esto ya es cliche)

Muahahahahaha...me las pagaras, Angemon.-dijo una voz temible.

¿Quien es?

¿Quien mas seria, que un sirviente de Myotismon?Y no soy DemiDevimon...

¡Phantomon!

Exacto, mocosos idiotas.Y vengo en lugar del señor NeoMyotismon, quien va a verlos de ultimo si no mueren con esto.

Phantomon mega digivolves a... MetalPhantomon.

Veemon digivolves a...ExVeemon.

Wormmon digivolves a...Stingmon.

Hawkmon digivolves a...Aquilamon.

Armadillomon digivolves a...Ankylomon.

Patamon digivolves a...Angemon.

Agumon digivolves a...Greymon.

Gabumon digivolves a...Garurumon.

Biyomon digivolves a...Birdramon.

Tentomon digivolves a...Kabuterimon.

Patamon digivolves a...Togemon.

Gomamon digivolves a...Ikkakumon.

Floramon digivolves a...Kiwimon.

Betamon digivolves a...Seadramon.

Lunamon digivolves a...Lekismon.

BlackAgumon digivolves a...BlackGreymon.

BlackGabumon digivolves a...BlackGarurumon.

Leomon warp digivolves...SaberLeomon.

Gotsumon digivolves a...Monochromon.

¿Por que Veemon digievoluciono a ExVeemon y no a Veedramon?

Por este boton.-le dijo Gennai que habia sido transportado al restaurante de Digitamamon.

AAAAHHH, señor Gennai, ¿para que sirven estos botones?-dijo Davis.

Cuando se activa el boton de la izquierda, sale de la derecha, el boton de la izquierda.

OK.

ExVeemon ultra digivolves a...Ledramon.

¿Pero, como?

Veemon absorbio datos de Wormmon y por eso puede evolucionar a Ledramon.

¿Podra evolucionar en Imperialdramon?

Si, en Imperialdramon. La otra evolucion de Stingmon evolucionara a BlackImperialdramon.

¿Ambos lo haran al Modo Paladin?-dijo Davis.

No, solo el de Davis si blande la espada de Omegamon otra vez, si.-dijo Gennai.

Ken, ¡presiona el boton de la izquierda!-grito Davis.

Okay.-lo presiono y se disparo una evolucion.

Stingmon ultra digivolves a...Dinobeemon.

¿DinoBeemon?

Era una fusion del cuerpo de Stingmon con las extremidades y cola de tenia los brazos de Stingmon atras pero atrofiados.

¡Depredadora de almas!-grito MetalFantomon y se abalanzo sobre los digimon de los elegidos y con su haz de energia dejo heridos a todos los digimon de la segunda generacion menos Ledramon y Dinobeemon.

¡Kiwimon!

¡Lekismon!

¡Aquilamon!

¡Ankylomon!

¡Betamon!

¡Angemon!

¡Gatomon!-y cuando MetalPhantomon se dio cuenta de lo del anillo sagrado se lo robo y se teletransporto (WTF?) en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hacia donde NeoMyotismon, se lo entrego y volvio.

Aquilamon, toma.-y le dio de tomar Yolei una medicina que le habia sacado a Joe con plegarias y suplicas hasta que el peliazul se harto y se la **generosidad** de ella le dio el poder a Aquilamon para digievolucionar.

Aquilamon ultra digivolves a... Silphymon.

¡Esfera de energia!-y le dio de lleno a MetalPhantomon.

Cody, quiero patearle el trasero a ese torpe digimon.

Ankylomon, hay que mantener la **paz** y no apresurarnos y guardar rencores, porque solo nos perjudican y no nos dejan seguir el camino.

Se disparo la digievolucion.

Ankylomon ultra digivolves a...Shakkoumon.

¡Este no es mi **destino**!No voy a dejar que mi compañero muera por ese digimon.-penso Michael y todos saben que pasara.

Seadramon ultra digivolves a...MegaSeadramon.

Mientras Catherine cuidaba con **dulzura** a Kiwimon y Nataly tenia una** decision**: vencer a ese digimon malvado.

Kiwimon ultra digivolves a...Lilamon.

Lekismon ulta digivolves a...Crescemon.

Despues los emblemas de la Luz y la Esperanza brillaron y dispararon la evolucion en Ultra de todos.

¡MetalGreymon!

¡WereGarurumon!

¡Garudamon!

¡MegaKabuterimon!

¡Lillymon!

¡Zudomon!

¡MagnaAngemon!

¡Angewomon!

Pero MetalPhantomon golpeo a Angewomon y la devolvio a ser Salamon.

¡Salamon!-y el emblema de la luz brillo.

Salamon digivolves a...¿Darcmon?

¿Darcmon?

Se parece mucho a Juana de Arco, o Jeanne d'Arc como se dice en frances.-dijo Nataly.

Oui, oui, Nataly...-le respondio Catherine.

Kari, cuando devolucione a Salamon todavia podre ser Gatomon, no te preocupes, pero como ya no tengo el anillo sagrado tengo que digievolucionar a esta forma.-dijo la bella Darcmon.

¡Bautismo de amor!-grito Darcmon, le ensarto varias veces su espada causandole heridas a evoluciono.

Darcmon ultra digivolves a...Angewomon.

¡Giga destructoras!

¡Patada Garuru!

¡Alas de espada!

¡Mega Blaster!

¡Cañon de Flor!

¡Martillo Volcan!

¡Excalibur!

¡Atmosfera Celestial!

¡Jabalina de Trueno!-grito MegaSeadramon.

¡Haz de Polen!-disparo Lilamon desde sus manos-flor.

¡Super ataque!-disparo Ledramon.

¡Mascarada!-dijo DinoBeemon y con sus garras hirio a MetalPhantomon.

¡Esfera de energia!

¡Vision fulminante!

¡Danza lunatica!-y con todas sus armas girando a supervelocidad hirio Crescemon a MetalPhantomon.

Idiotas, ¡depredador de almas!-e hirio a todos y los hizo devolucionar.

¡No me rendire!¡Peleare por salvar al digimundo!-dijo Tai.

¡Y yo por salvar a todos los digimon y personas inocentes y amigas!-grito Matt.

Ambos emblemas brillaron y...

Agumon/Gabumon warp digivolves a...WarGreymon/MetalGarurumon.

¡Lo hacemos, amigo!

¡Lo hacemos!

¡Terra Force!

¡Aliento de lobo metalico!

Y ambos ataques debilitaron a MetalPhantomon.

Bombas congelantes!-y congelo a MetalPhantomon para que WarGreymon lo acabara.

¡Mega Tornado!-y destruyo el MetalPhantomon congelado.

_**Con los siete grandes señores demonio...**_

Mataron a Phantomon, señor NeoMyotismon.-dijo un Devidramon que era la evolucion de DemiDevimon.

Nah, incompetente...de por si ya va Apocalymon a acabarlos.

Despues iria Milleniummon si a Apocalymon lo matan.

Nah, primero mandare a mis 6 y son las versiones oscuras de los digimon otros 2 son sirvientes de Daemon y Lilithmon.

**Y?Que tal el humor que use en la primera parte del capitulo... Lord Pata y gracias a todos los visitantes de este fic.**

**Como dicen los chinos (o son los italianos?)**

**CIAO!Watashi no yujin!My friends!Mis amigos!I miei amici!**

**ADIOS FANS DE DIGIMON!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8: ¡Aparece, Hououmon! Derrota a Ornismon.

Ahhh, por fin nos separamos, ¡adios Meems!-grito Sora.

¡Adios Sora!-grito la ultima mientras iban hacia al norte, hacia Ebonwumon.

Eh, Mimi, perdon por decirlo...-le dijo Izzy.

No te preocupes, Izzy, que tarde o temprano ellos lo iban a saber...

¿Que es lo que Tai, Matt, y Sora tenian que saber?-pregunto que ya no tenia chance con Mimi pero lo pregunto por curiosidad.

Joe, ¿prometes no decir nada de esto?

Si.

Es que...Mimi y yo planeamos casarnos cuando tengamos 20 años, y cuando tuvieramos 25 planeabamos tener un hijo o hija...-dijo Izzy.

Izzy, he oido del Anticuerpo X, ¿podras contactar a Gennai? Digo, se que mi forma Mega es HerculesKabuterimon, ¿pero como seria HerculesKabuterimon X?

Bien, buscare la forma evolucionada de todos nosotros los elegidos.

¡Oh, encontre a Hououmon, la evo de Garudamon!

¡Wow!-y Gomamon y Tentomon quedaron embobados al ver a Rosemon y mas al ver a Rosemon Palmon les metio una cachetada a ambos y les grito:

¡No sean tan groseros y pervertidos!

Auch, perdonanos, Palmon, pero es que hasta Gabumon se quedaria embobado con esa evo.

Nah, para mi Gabu solo tiene ojos para Biyomon.-dijo Gomamon.

Oh vean, ¡aqui esta otra evo bellisima!-dijo Tentomon al ver la evo de Floramon, Palmon le pego una cachetada en la cara y se puso a llorar.

¡Estupido Tento!-grito Palmon.

¿Que pasa, Palmon?-le pregunto Tentomon.

¡No me hables!

¡¿Por que?!

Porque yo pense que me amabas, pero me di cuenta que no me valoras.-con esa oracion Mimi se golpeo la cabeza con la palma de la mano y le quedo una gota anime en la frente.

Palmon, por favor, ¿quieres ver a HerculesKabuterimon X? Es guapo...

Ok, voy a verlo.-dijo una triste Palmon.

_**Con Tai, Matt, Sora, y Catherine**__**...**_

Hey, Agumon, ¡juguemos a las carreras!-le grito Gabumon.

Claro...-dijo el dinosaurio naranja.

Y jugaron, y corrieron, y comieron 100 hot dogs entre los dos, y durmieron y Tai y Matt tuvieron que cargar 20 kilos de grasa cada uno.

Por mientras, Biyomon y Floramon ya se habian hecho muy amigas y discutian temas amistosamente, como sobre cual era mas poderosa o cual digimon era mas kawaii.(Entre Agumon y Gabumon.) O cual digimon era mas terco, entre Veemon y Agumon.Y cual digimon era el mas guapo (ambas acordaron que Omegamon).

Hey, Floramon, ¿crees que Catherine y Sora se lleven bien?

Por lo que veo, yo creo que si.-dijo Floramon al ver que Catherine y Sora reian y discutian temas amistosamente mientras Tai y Matt competian comiendo hamburguesas, tacos, y hot dogs.

Hey, ¡Piximon! ¿Que estas haciendo?-gritaron BlackAgumon, BlackGabumon, Gotsumon, y Pumpkinmon.

Pip, estoy buscando info sobre la evolucion X y el borrador X, pip.

¿Evolucion X?

Con el anticuerpo X, claro, pip.

¿Y que es el anticuerpo X?

Es una sustancia o yo que se que se hizo para contrarrestar el efecto del programa X, un programa creado por la computadora central del digimundo, Yggdrasill, pip, en tiempos antiguos para matar a la mayoria de digimon, esta en manos de Fanglongmon, el lider de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas, posee el mineral Huanglong, de donde se saco el Chrome Digizoid, pip.

Oh, ¿Piximon, que es eso?

Nah, es solo un digimon volador, lo que me pregunto es que porque sera tan grande, seguro es un Okuwamon, pip.-dijo Piximon sin saber que ese era un digimon poseido por la esfera de la oscuridad, un Ornismon revivido, que tenia los ojos de un color rojo brillante y no tenia pupila, y que nunca podria volver a ser un ser bondadoso, ni con la curacion celestial de los digimon arcangel.

Bien, BlackAgumon, BlackGabumon, vayan a traer leña para hacer salchichas asadas, Piximon, ve a vigilar, Agumon y Gabumon, prendan la leña.-dijo Tai.

Y como vieron como 10 troncos para hacer leña, Agumon hizo una Flama Bebe 2 veces mas grande de lo normal y Gabumon uso Fuego Azul 2 veces mas poderoso y del choque de poder termino quemandose la leña.

¡Hermano!-gritaron BlackGabumon y BlackAgumon.(Se me olvido decir que Gabumon y BlackGabumon son hermanos, siendo Gabumon el mayor por 30 segundos.)

¡Hombre, lo quemaron!-gritaron Matt y Tai.

_**Con los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio...**_

Myotismon, ¿por que hiciste la esfera de la oscuridad sin mi permiso?¿Quieres morir al igual que el incompetente de Piedmon?

No, niñato rebelde Lucemon, y yo se porque digo rebelde, siempre supe tu escapada de la Zona una leyenda que todos los digimon malvados hemos contado, eso creo menos los Grandes Señores Demonio.

¿Que pasa con eso, señor Lucemon?¿De que esta hablando este incompetente de Myotismon?

Grrrr, ¡ataque Gardiac!

¡Balas de doble impacto!-ambos ataques chocaron y la onda de choque que generaron los ataques mando 20 metros atras cuando chocaron la se retorcia del solamente tenia el tobillo doblado y Lucemon ni se movio un pie a causa del ataque.

Bien, , llama a Laylamon, a Daemon, y a Barbamon.Y vente tu tambien con a contar la "historia" que te dijo NeoMyotismon. Tambien llama a Apocalymon, a Gulfmon, a Milleniummon, y a Parasimon y a Pharaohmon.

Señor, ellos no soportaron su poder y devolucionaron.

Nah, diles que hagan la evolucion DNA. Y NeoMyotismon, devoluciona a VenomMyotismon y dales parte de tu poder, ahi tengo como sirvientes a un Deathmon y a un Cerberumon que si hacen la DNA habra un digimon muy poderoso.

Pero...

¡Sin peros, sabandija!¿O quieres morir dolorosamente?

Grrr, solo te hago caso porque quiero despedazar a esos niños y a sus digimon.

Y devoluciono a MaloMyotismon y despues a un rayo de energia oscura se dirigio hacia Arukenimon y Mummymon, quienes leian (en el caso de Arukenimon) y jugaban con un yo-yo (en el caso de Mummymon).

Eh, Arukenimon, ¿los digimon tienen sentimientos?

No vuelvas con eso, sabandija.-le dijo Arukenimon con una vena en la cabeza y le pego 15 bofetadas dejandole marcada la cara al digimon momia.

Es en serio, siento una energia maligna apoderandose dentro de mi.

Oh, eso...El señor NeoMyotismon nos dio su energia.

¿Como lo sabes?

Se distinguir su energia porque el...

¿El que?

¡EL ME MATO Y TE MATO, IDIOTA, BAKA, O LO QUE SEAS!

Perdoname...gomen nasai...gomen nasai...- dijo Mummymon despues de que Arukenimon de un golpe le dejo una chichota del tamaño de una naranja.

Hey, Arukenimon, Mummymon, perdedores, vengan.-dijo Beelzemon.

Okay, señor "Soy sirviente y esclavo de don Perfecto".

¿Como me dijiste?-dijo Beelzemon furioso.

Nada, nada...-dijo Mummymon.

Al llegar habia un Cerberumon y un Deathmon Lucemon les dijo que evolucionaran DNA o que los mataba.

Mummymon... Arukenimon... Cerberumon... Deathmon... DNA digivolves a... MaloMyotismon.

Despues VenomMyotismon devoluciono a Myotismon y despues este a Devimon.

Devimon ultra digivolves a...NeoDevimon.

NeoDevimon mega digivolves a...NeoMyotismon.

Ya... les contare la historia...

_**Con el trio de investigacion Taiorato en su vida normal y Catherine...**_

Hey Catherine, ¡Que es eso?-dijo Sora al ver al digimon volador.

No se, vez es un Okuwamon porque es muy grande.

¡Crraaaawwww!-grito la los elegidos se dieron cuenta de que no era un digimon con buenas intenciones y de que no era un un digimon n unca antes visto en esos tiempos.

Espera...eso es...no, no puede ser, no puedo creerlo, ¡NO QUIERO CREERLO!-grito Piximon.

¿Que pasa, hadita rechoncha?-le dijeron Gotsumon y Pumpkinmon.

Es...el Ornismon de la antigua leyenda...¡un digimon malvado lo revivio!

Y lo revivio...Myotismon.-dijo BlackAgumon.

Ademas, sus ojos estan rojos y ¡viene hacia nosotros!

Sora, yo voy a pelear.-dijo Biyomon.

Biyomon digivolves a...Birdramon.

Birdramon ultra digivolves a...Garudamon.

¡Alas de espada!

Cat, yo tambien voy a luchar.-dijo Floramon.

Como esos dos estan dormidos,-dijo Catherine al ver a Agumon y Gabumon dormidos siendo cargados por Tai y Matt.-no queda otra, Floramon.

Floramon digivolves a...Kiwimon.

Kiwimon ultra digivolves a...Lilamon.

¡Haz de Polen!

¡Rayo Cosmico!-grito Ornismon y un rayo golpeo a Lilamon y a Garudamon dejandolas malheridas.

¡Alas de espada!

¡Bofetada Hermosura!-y trato de abofetear a Ornismon pero Ornismon la "barrio", literalmente, y la mando al el ataque de Garudamon si le dio dejandole una cicatriz en su espalda (o lomo, lo que sea).

¡Maldito!¡Rayo Cosmico!-y el ataque se dirigia hacia Matt y Gabumon.

¡Ah, soy muy joven para morir!¡Tai, ayudame, que este pesa como 40 kilos!-pero Tai ni le respondio porque se quedo dormido, al igual que Agumon y Gabumon lo sintio y se desperto.

Gabumon digivolves a...Garurumon.

Garurumon ultra digivolves a...WereGarurumon.

¡Patada Garuru!-y pateo a Ornismon dos veces dejandole marca y un dolor en el luego embistio a WereGarurumon y lo empujo hacia Matt desmayandose ambos, Matt sangrando la mano y el hombro y WereGarurumon devoluciono a Tsunomon.

¡Matt!-grito Sora llorando.

¡Ah!-grito Garudamon pero de la distraccion Ornismon lo embistio y devoluciono a Biyomon.

¡Matt, respondeme!-dijo Sora llorando el amor que sentia por Matt disparo la digievolucion.

Biyomon warp digivolves a...Hououmon.

¡Llamarada Carmesi!

¡Rayo Cosmico!-ambos ataques chocaron y la onda de choque los mando 50 metros hacia atras a ambos digimon.

¡Ah!-grito Agumon.

Agumon digivolves a...Greymon.

Greymon ultra digivolves a...MetalGreymon.

¡Giga Destructoras!

¡Rayo Cosmico!-y le dio a MetalGreymon y lo hizo devolucionar a Koromon.

¡Ya, me tienes harta!¡No voy a permitir que lastimes mas a mis amigos!¡Toma esto! ¡Llamarada Carmesi!-y le dio un ataque mas poderoso y le perforo el estomago dejando a ver la esfera oscura que lo controlaba.

¡Eso lo controla!-grito Tanemon, que por el cansancio habia devolucionado.

¡Este es tu fin!¡Explosion de Luz Estelar!-y un rayo de luz gigantesco absorbio la data de Ornismon y lo ella devoluciono a Pyokomon.

¡Lo hiciste Pyokomon!-gritaba Sora feliz, tambien porque Matt se habia levantado y habia dejado de sangrar.

Ah, ¿que paso?-dijo Tai desubicado.

Jiji, dormilon, por poco nos matan y ni te diste cuenta...-dijo Catherine fingiendo enojo.

Perdon Cattie pero estaba cierto, soñe que un digimon ave antiguo nos atacaba y que lo vencio otro digimon ave que relucia en dorado.

Eso paso.

¿Y donde esta ese digimon?Le quiero dar las gracias.

Aqui.-dijo Koromon señalando a Pyokomon con sus orejas (o lo que sean esas cosas).

¿Entonces Biyomon adquirio la evolucion Mega?

Si, y se llama Hououmon.Y es tan poderoso como WarGreymon o MetalGarurumon, o un poco mas.-dijo Pyokomon presumiendo un poco su nueva evo.

¡Gracias Pyokomon por salvarme la vida!-dijo feliz Tsunomon.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, de nada Tsunomon...-dijo Pyokomon sonrojada.

_**Con los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio...**_

Señor Myotismon, Ornismon fue derrotado y asesinado.-dijo un Devidramon.

¡Callate sabandija, que va a empezar la historia del niñato Lucemon!

Pero...señor...usted ya sabe-lo corto NeoMyotismon.

¡Callate o muere!-y le lanzo una mirada asesina.

Pero...

¡Ataque Gardiac!-y mato al Devidramon.

**Gracias Lord Pata, por los lo a todos los lectores, de esta historia que me inspira a seguir inscribiendo.¡Chao!¡Saludame a tu mama! (Es broma...)**

**¡CHAO!¡My friends!¡Gracias a todos! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.91111111111: HerculesKabuterimon vs GranKuwagamon

Yo era, un chiquillo, que vivia en la familia de la Zona Celeste.1111111111111111111-dijo Lucemon y todos quedaron sorprendidos menos los revividos.-Yo vivia junto con Seraphimon, Ophanimon, y Cherubimon, y tambien con mis tios Dominimon, GuardiAngemon, ClavisAngemon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, Angemon, Darcmon y mi estupido tio Pidmon.

Pero por que rayos no nos dijiste que eras uno de los celestes?-dijo Daemon encolerizado.

Porque si y te mato si vuelves a decir otra , yo por ser un infantil, mi tio Pidmon se burlaba de mi abiertamente y por eso empece a entrenar para hacerme mas eso mi Gran Cruz puede matar a mate a Pidmon pero creyeron que lo habia hecho un Patamon que evoluciono en Angemon, pero no mi tio desecharon al area oscura, y se convirtio en un Tsukaimon que evolucionaria, eventualmente, a se le unieron una Gatomon que se hizo BlackGatomon y que seria LadyDevimon y un se le unieron BlackSeraphimon y Ophanimon Modo Caido. Absorbi parte de la data de Angemon y Devimon y evolucione a mi Modo fue que los conoci y eventualmente me hice su lider porque son unos desordenados que no pueden trabajar en equipo.

_**Con la pareja de Izzy y Mimi y con Joe y Michael...y sus digimon...**_

Izzy...

Si Meems?

Tienes helado?

Si. Chocolate, vainilla, fresa, limon, naranja, coco, mora, guanabana, galleta, choco chips, pistache, menta, chicle, vetado, napolitano...que es eso!

Wasabi, se nota que eres japones, ah...-dijo Joe.

Que es el wasabi?-pregunto Michael.

Es una comida deliciosa pero que si te comes un plato entero, el picante te dejara la boca quemada...-dijo Izzy.

Ah, Betamon, no te comas el wasabi...-dijo Michael pero era muy tarde.

AAAAHHH!ARDE, ARDE, ARDE...-y Betamon escupio fuego, literalmente y le dejo la cara toda chamuscada a Michael.

Hey, ese es un Okuwamon con los ojos rojos.

Oooh, oooh, hay problemas...

Por que, Meems?

Sora y Matt me contactaron mientras Tai roncaba como un bebe, y me dijeron que un digimon con los ojos rojos es un digimon controlado de por vida por NeoMyotismon.

Que cruel!

No viene con buenos propositos, Tentomon.

Hagamoslo, Izzy.

Tentomon digivolves a...Kabuterimon.

Kabuterimon ultra digivolves a...MegaKabuterimon.

Mega Blaster!

Palmon digivolves a...Togemon.

Togemon ultra digivolves a...Lillymon.

AAHH, me arde la boca...Michael!

Aaaahhh...-suspiro el rubio al ver a su digimon.

Betamon digivolves a...Seadramon.

Seadramon ultra digivolves a...MegaSeadramon.

Leomon warp digivolves a...SaberLeomon.

Canon de flor!

Jabalina de trueno!

Colmillos Gemelos!

Garrrrr...grrrrrr...brrrrrrr...

Okuwamon mega digivolves a...GranKuwagamon.

Garra Tijera X!

Aaaahhhhh!

Mimi...corre, por favor...-grito Izzy aterrado y a la vez valeroso porque sabia que quien tenian que derrotarlo eran el y Tentomon.

_**Con los digimon malvados que no saben trabajar en equipo...**_

Sigue, Lucemon.

Como les dije, me trasforme en mi Falldown Mode.

Modo Caido?

Prefiero Falldown; suena mas "chick".

Tu y tu feminidad...-susurraron NeoMyotismon y , a pesar de ser creador y experimento, respectivamente, normalmente tenian muchas mas ideas en comun que en contra.

Los digimon me nombraron su rey cuando devolucione pero mantuve el poder que un reinado caotico sin que el trio de angeles y sus familiares lo lo supieron lucharon contra mi Ophanimon y Seraphimon, con la ayuda de Cherubimon, Dominimon, ClavisAngemon que se retiro de su guardia de la Puerta Zenit, y hize devolucionar a sus formas MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, Angemon y Darcmon lucharon contra renacido llamo a los Olympos XII, en nombre de el trio principal, viejos amigos, y les dijo que me derrotaran y entre Jupitermon y Junomon me vencieron y me encerraron en el area los conoci a ustedes, supe que tenian mucho potencial y controle a Belphemon, el oso rebelde encerre y conoci a GranDracmon y nos hicimos amigos y sigue ahi en el Area un gran ejercito de digimon de diferentes niveles y tambien se como entrar al mundo de los mocosos no me van a impedir volver a gobernar a mi manera el digimon.

Pero, senor Lucemon, usted sabe el resultado de la DNA entre alguno de nosotros.

Cualquier combinacion entre los siete hara a la bestia mueren contra esos chiquillos yo revivire sus cuerpos para que hagan la DNA y sea el segundo digimon mas poderoso de mundo.

Cual es el primero?

Yo, por supuesto.

Ademas es narcisista...-murmuro NeoMyotismon.

Callate, que la historia esta buena...-le grito y Millenniummon solo asintieron para que no les quitaran su vida.

PPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPP...-se oyo un pedo.

Aaaaaahhhh, yuuuucccckkk...-dijo Laylamon.

Ahhhh...-suspiro Lucemon cuando vio a Diaboromon tirarse un verdad Lucemon solo lo mantenia ahi para que cuando muriese poder absorber sus datos.

Aaaahhhhh...-suspiro aliviado Diaboromon despues de tirarse otro que no sabia era que Piedmon habia renacido sin que Lucemon lo supiera y al tercer pedo que se tiro, Dracmon, la forma novata de Piedmon, le prendio fuego al pedo e hizo explotar a medio castillo por los gases toxicos de los pedos de Diaboromon.

AAAAAAAAHHHH, *&^%$# ! *&^%$# ! Se quema mi culito...SE QUEMA MI CULO, SE QUEMA MI TRASERO, AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Me arde!

Que madre...-suspiraron todos los digimon malvados con la gota, menos Lucemon que tenia una vena que estaba a punto de explotar en la frente.

Sigamos, tenemos un plan?

Yo mande a mi sirviente GranKuwagamon para acabar con los tortolos de Izumi y Tachikawa y con los terceros Kido y Washington, mas sus digimon. Mi sirviente Ornismon murio en una batalla contra el digimon de Takenouchi, que evoluciono a Hououmon utilizando el poder del Emblema del Amor.-dijo NeoMyotismon.

Tenemos que quitarle los Emblemas a esos mocosos, o si no nos mataran uno a cada uno hasta toparse con los siete.-razono Apocalymon.

Dracmon warp digivolves a...Piedmon.

Lucemon, mi senor, perdon por el mal cometido, senor "angel nino".

Caray...ocupamos hacer algo, esos mocosos son una molestia.

Calla, Millenniummon.-le dijo Beelzemon.

Lucemon, me da poder para evolucionar, su senoria.-dijo burlonamente Piedmon, mas Lucemon si le dio el poder.

Piedmon mega digivolves a...ChaosPiedmon..

Je, matare a esos ninos.-dijo Piedmon.

Hey, yo quiero participar tambien...-dijo enojado Gulfmon.

Todos lo haran, si mientras, mis sirvientes GranKuwagamon, BlackWarGreymon, BlackMetalGarurumon, Babamon, y Pukumon son como las contrapartes oscuras de las mega de los elegidos originales.

Diaboromon, te dare poder para digievolucionar.

Diaboromon mega digivolves a...

_**Con los tortolos de Mimi e Izzy y Michael y Joe...y sus digimon...**_

Mega Blaster!

Canon de Flor!

Jabalina de trueno!

Garra Tijera X!-y una onda de choque mando seis metros atras a Izzy, a Mimi, a Joe, y a sangraba un poco porque de mala suerte choco contra una piedra filosa, pero tenia el conocimiento de que habia solo una manera de salvar el digimundo de los digimon malvados: sacrificandose lo suficiente para mantener el digimundo y el mundo real a cerebro habia hecho un plan.

MegaKabuterimon, vuela lo mas rapido posible.-grito Izzy.-Tambien trata de huir de el por momentos.

Si, Izzy.

Lillymon, tu-dijo Mimi pero la corto Izzy.

No, Lillymon se queda aqui para obtener energia y quiero que Tentomon se quede sin su novia.-dijo Izzy un poco burlon, un poco inteligente.

Okay Iz.

Voy a contactar a Tai, Sora, y Matt.

No pueden venir aqui en tiempo suficiente...

Meems, recuerdas que los digimon absorben datos pero si absorben muchos se ralentizan.

Si, Iz.

Recuerdas lo que hicimos para que Omegamon derrotara a Diaboromon?

Aaaahhh, si Izzy, planeas ralentizar a GranKuwagamon para que MegaKabuterimon y Lillymon lo derroten, ya enti-la corto un estruendo y vieron que Tentomon caia.

Tentomon, NO! Tengo que buscar las medicinas para que se recupere y escapar corriendo porque no vamos a montarnos en , dame esas plantas, yo tengo el conocimiento de que esas dan energia suficiente para que Tentomon se pueda levantar y escapar con el sano y salvo.-El conocimiento de Izzy mas su preocupacion por su amigo digimon hicieron que el emblema brillara, que Tentomon absorbiera energia del emblema y que se dispara la digievolucion.

Tentomon warp digivolves a...HerculesKabuterimon.

Como por intuicion innata HerculesKabuterimon guardaba una gran rivalidad con GranKuwagamon.

Giga Blaster!

Garra Tijera X!-colisionaron ambos ataques y estaban empatados pero GranKuwagamon comenzo a ganar.

Lillymon, ayuda a HerculesKabuterimon.-proclamo Mimi.

MegaSeadramon, Zudomon, ustedes tambien!-gritaron a la vez Joe y lo noto y penso que si podrian ser companeros de DNA.

Canon de Flor!

Jabalina de trueno!

Martillo Volcan!

Y le llevaban ventaja a GranKuwagamon pero no tenian como vencerlo porque volaba muy rapido y solo HerculesKabuterimon lo alcanzaba en esa despues contacto a Tai, Matt, Sora y Catherine y les explico la situacion y les pidio que mandaran mensajes de apoyo, como cuando vencieron a accedieron y mandaron 100 mensajes o mas, mas que todo porque los digimon mandaron mas de 75 mensajes y se peleaban por mandarlos porque todos querian que vencieran al esclavo de NeoMyotismon, aunque les daba pena que los digimon fueran esclavizados de esa manera, mucho mas cruel que el Emperador de los D-terminal de Izzy paso los datos al D-3 y los mando hacia GranKuwagamon y como los mensajes eran muy pesados, ralentizaron a GranKuwagamon.

Giga Blaster!-y le perforo la pierna al digimon insecto le vio la esfera de la oscuridad.

Revision de Cuerno Destructor!-y con su cuerno perforo a GranKuwagamon y lo derroto de una vez por devoluciono a Motimon y del esfuerzo los demas tambien devolucionaron menos SaberLeomon, quien no peleo para no gastar energia y llevarlos en su lomo a un y Michael se sorprendieron sl ver que ambos digimon eran lo mismo antes de la etapa eran beso a Motimon en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que el color del digimon de Izzy se tornara de rosa a rojo carmesi.

**Gracias por todos las visitas y los Lord Pata y perdon por no subir en una que me perdonen, plis?**

**CHAO MY FRIENDS!**


	10. Chapter 10

Una rival muy peculiar: Rosemon contra Babamon

Diaboromon mega digivolves a...Quartzmon.

Prrrrrrrrrr...-exploto medio palacio.

Joder, cuantas veces hay que aguantar eso...

Senor NeoMyotismon, derrotaron a GranKuwagamon.

Pues manda a la burra de Babamon.-le dijo al Devidramon.

Okay senor NeoMyotismon.-dijo el Devidramon.-BABAMON, VEN ACA Y VE A MATAR A ESOS ELEGIDOS...

Si, senor NeoMyotismon.-respondio la anciana se fue en su escobilla caminando tratando de imitar a una bruja.

Porque rayos tenia que contratar a esa anciana chiflada...-se dijo NeoMyotismon con la gota en la cabeza.

NeoMyotismon, te tengo encargado algo.-le dijo Lucemon.-Te dare poder para que seas mas rapido que el sonido y mandarle un mensaje a mi querida familia angelical...-dijo maliciosamente el angel infantil.

O sea, que me va a mandar a una mision suicida con 6 angeles de nivel Mega, con GuardiAngemon, Dominimon, ClavisAngemon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Cherubimon? Estas equivocado, ninato...

Si te doy poder solo vuelas a la velocidad del sonido y les dices que el mal se acerca y que todos moriran...

Y? Nada mas?

Y tambien que los precios en armaduras y maquillajes aumentaran a 1.000.000 de dolares digitales.

Oh, eso SI que es cruel...me convenciste, ninato.

NeoMyotismon...-y lo vio con una mirada asesina.

Joder, tenes otro digimon que no se haya muerto...-le dijo Beelzemon burlonamente.

Si, a Babamon y a Pukumon, todos son mas malignos que tu, estupido.

Ah, de oscuridad!

Ataque de pesadilla!

Hasta el Wormmon ese de tipo virus es mas maligno que tu...

NADIE ME COMPARA CON UN INFANTIL, IMBECIL! BALAS DE DOBLE IMPACTO!

Ataque de pesadilla!-pero el ataque de Beelzemon le perforo una parte de la cara.

_**Con Ken, Yolei, Cody, Wormmon, Hawkmon, y Armadillomon...**_

Por que siento que alguien me menciono?-dijo Wormmon.

Ehhh, quien sabra, verdad...-dijo Hawkmon que por pereza iba caminando.

No se, tengo hambre...-dijo Armadillomon.

ARMADILLOMON!-le gritaron todos los demas menos Cody que solo le hablo, cansados de sus quejas porque les recordaban que no tenian nada para comer y que estaban congelandose.

Si tan solo el Digi-egg del valor estuviera con nosotros...asi Wormmon evolucionaria a Shadramon, Hawkmon en Allomon, y Armadillomon en Boarmon.

Hey amigossss, que bueno encontrarlosss...-dijo Davis tiriteando del frio con el D-Terminal en la mano.

Gracias amigo...DAME EL D-TERMINAL AHORA, QUE NOS MORIMOS DE FRIO ACA!-le grito Ken con la piel blanca de tan helado que estaba.(Con la piel blanca como la nieve, no el estereotipo de la gente blanca, mestiza, etc.)

Lo voy a usar yo primero.-dijo Armadillomon.

Armadillomon armor digivolves a...Boarmon.

Desintegrador nasal!

Hey, demen, que quiero entrar en calor!-dijo Hawkmon.

Hawkmon armor digivolves a...Allomon.

Dino Rafaga!

Perdon Gatomon, pero tenemos frio.

Gatomon armor digivolves a...Lynxmon.

Aullido destructor!

Patamon, hagamoslo para sobrevivir.

Patamon armor digivolves a...Baromon.

Pirokinesis!

Veemon armor digivolves a...Flamedramon.

Ariete de fuego!

Wormmon armor digivolves a...Shadramon.

Los ojos le brillaban rojo en vez de negro y se descontrolo.

Flare Buster!-y trato de atacar a Davis, a Kari, y a TK. Ya habian hecho la gigante y se agrando aun Flamedramon atraveso el ataque con su bolido de fuego y trato de pararlo simplemente le pego un punetazo y lo dejo demas trataron de detenerlo pero al final Baromon lo detuvo porque se habia cansado de luchar con todos y devoluciono a demas de cansancio tambien devolucionaron a sus formas infantiles.

Wormmon, yo se que algun dia lo dominaras...

Ken, te juro que lo lograre, te juro que por Ryo Akiyama y Monodramon lo , Shadramon es la evolucion correcta, no es corrupta ni nada de eso, solo que me descontrole.

Ojala algun dia vuelva a ver a Ryo...-dijo triste Ken.

Hey, Ichijouji, Ryo era el muchacho al que conociste en tu primera aventura con Wormmon y que fue el primer companero de Veemon, y que su Monodramon se fusiono con Millenniummon y etcetera.

Como sabes?

Me lo conto era gran amigo de , yo recuerdo que me dijo que fue tu primer companero DNA, pero igual resulto a Ledramon.

Si, Davis, a veces lo extrano...-dijo melancolico Veemon.

Ya, lo que paso, paso, tienes un companero tan genial y bondadoso como Davis y tienes a todos tus amigos, mejor, tienes a Wormmon a tu lado y...a mi...-dijo Lunamon que estaba dormida mientras los demas hacian la no estaba afectada porque estaba acostumbrada al frio.

Tiene razon Lunamon, Veemon.-dijo Nataly.

Ya, hagamos algo mas alegre, favor...-le dijo Yolei con una mirada que deretiria hasta el corazon del insensible Emperador de los Digimon.(Posdata: No tengo nada contra Ken, mas bien es mi tercer personaje favorito principal de 02 hombre despues de TK y Davis, es solo parte de la historia).

Ok, Wormmon, a buscar comida mientras Hawkmon y Yolei te cuidan.

_**Una hora despues con Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Michael, y sus digimon...**_

Aaaaayyyyy, me clave una piedra y me pico un mosquito...

Tranquila Mimi, esto es parte del viaje hacia Ebonwumon.

Andar por la selva no es mi estilo, Koushiro!

Calmate, , evoluciona para salir de aca.

Tentomon digivolves a...Kabuterimon.

Montense todos.

Yo !

Si Michael.

Betamon digivolves a...Seadramon.

VAAAMOSS...

Hey eso es un digimon viejo.

Yo prefiero decir una digimon vieja.

A ver con mi compu...es una la forma envejecida de Rosemon.

Yuck! Yo no quiero definitivamente envejecer.

No lo haras se te pondra un poco ronca la voz y estaras muy cansada y igual evolucionaras a Rosemon.

Uh-oh...

Que, es tu frase favorita Joe?

No, es que esa Babamon tiene los ojos rojos.

Uh-oh.

Empress Haze!

Y boto a Kabuterimon.

Hagamoslo Palmon.

Palmon digivolves a...Togemon.

Togemon ultra digivolves a...Lillymon.

Kabuterimon ultra digivolves a...MegaKabuterimon.

Seadramon ultra digivolves a...MegaSeadramon.

Grrrrrr...

Empress Haze!

Mega Blaster!

Jabalina de Trueno!

Canon de Flor!

Pero el ataque de Babamon fue mas fuerte. (Si, no es la Babamon de Tamers que Renamon-RENAMON-que aunque no dudo que sea fuerte una rookie, vencio).

No vine yo...

Gomamon digivolves a...Ikkakumon.

Ikkakumon ultra digivolves a...Zudomon.

Martillo volcan!

Empress Haze!

Tri banish!-y ambos ataques se dirigian a Izzy.

Izzy, NOOO!-y al llegarle los ataques a Izzy, lo dejaron inconsciente y con las extremidades soltando un hilillo de sangre.

No, Koushiro, amor, despierta.-y al ver que no decia nada, solto la primera lagrima y el emblema de la pureza empezo a brillar.

Empress Haze!-y derroto a Lillymon y los otros haciendolos devolucionar a sus formas en entrenamiento menos Palmon.

No, Tento...

El emblema brillo con mas fuerza y...

Palmon warp digivolves a...Rosemon.

No te lo voy a permitir, Babamon!

Grrr, envidiosa de mi belleza...muere...Tri Banish!

Envidiosa de tu belleza? Ja,en tus suenos, vieja loca! Toma!-y le dio una bofetada.

Grr, toma!-y le dio otra bofetada Babamon.

Y asi se pasaron media hora mientras Motimon miraba con corazoncitos en los ojos y ambos Bukamon solo tenian la gota en la cabeza.

Espina de Rosa!-y con sus habilidades de espadachina le atraveso el brazo dejando a ver la esfera oscura.

Espina de Rosa!-la atraveso completamente y la devolvio a ser un DigiTama en la ciudad del no habia destruido la ciudad del inicio solo habia recogido los huevos oscuros.

Fewwwwww-y devoluciono a Tanemon justo despues mirando sonriente a Motimon y a Mimi.

Soy bella, no?

Wow...-dijo Motimon todavia embobado.

**Gracias Lord la idea (weeeeeeeee *w*) de lo del invierno imaginandome lo frio que seria tner nieve y que rico seria mas si vives en una zona suoer a todos, dejen reviews!**

**CHAO MY FRIENDS!**


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11: Vikemon, el salvador de evoluciones con el Digi-egg del Amor, los digimon volador.

Hey Izzy, que juegas ahi.-dijo Joe.

Tan, tan, tatatan, tatatan... (la musica de Theory of Everything para quien ha jugado Geometry dash)

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, PASE EL JODIDO NIVEL ESTE! ERAN MAS DIFICILES HASTA ELECTRODYNAMIX, CLUBSTEP, Y THEORY OF EVERYTHING 2! PERO IGUAL LOGRE PASAR EL JODIDO CABRON NIVEL! TOMA TELEFONITO, NADIE LE GANA AL GENIO IZUMI!

Izzy, te comportas como Tai cuando mete un gol o cuando le ensena a Catherine sus abdominales...-le dijo Mimi con la gota en la cabeza.

Entonces eso es peor que cuando juega Pokemon y gana una batalla con su Pikachu, con su Charizard, con su Blastoise, con su Venusaur, con su Typhlosion, con su Feraligator, con su Meganium, con su Sceptile, con su Blaziken, con su Swampert, con su Empoleon, con su...

Ya, no quiero oir...

Con su Infernape, con su Torterra, con su Emboar, con su Serperior, con su Samurott...

Que ya...

Con su Delphox, con su Greninja, con su Chesnaught...

Ya...

Tambien con su Dragonite, con su Tyranitar, con su Salamence, su Garchomp, su Hydreigon y su Haxorus, su Goodra...

No sigas...

Y todos los Pokemon que tienen mega piedras ademas de los legendarios...

QUE TE CALLES, JOE! NO QUIERO SEGUIR OYENDO DE ESA PENDEJADA!-grito Mimi con los ojos hechos fuego y una mirada que si matara, mandaria a Joe 1 kilometro bajo el suelo.

Ya Mimi, calmate, Joe es nuestro amigo, le harias lo mismo a Tai mientras juega ese coso, que no me acuerdo de su nombre... (Posdata: con lo de Pokemon no quise ofender a nadie, soy fan de ambas series pero mas que todo de Digimon, solo lo hize para poner algo de gracia, solo soy fan de DBZ, de Digimon, de Pokemon, de Hora de Aventura y de Un Show Mas).-dijo Michael.

Por cierto, que paso con Willis?

Se mudo a Miami pero me visitaba continuamente, como lo hacen Davis, Yolei, TK y Kari y menos a menudo lo hacian Izzy, Tai, Matt, Sora, y Joe.

Por que no le decimos que ayude a Davis, a TK, a Kari y a Nataly?

Ja, ja, ja... pobre TK, la va a pasar de pedos con Willis...-penso Izzy.

Adivinar, estas pensando en como la va a pasar TK con Willis...eres malo, Izzy.

Cause I'm cruel and you know it and I really wanna show it, cause I'm cruel and you know it clap your hands...

A veces puedes ser peor que Davis y Tai juntos...

Hey, hey, hey...no exageres Tai y Davis se juntan es mas caos que el que causo MaloMyotismon en el mundo real...

_**Con los crueles y comicos villanos...**_

Por que siento que me mencionaron?-dijo NeoMyotismon.

Callate...hijo de puta...

Te...la...ganaste...hijo de perra...por mencionar de esa manera a mi madrecita...

Y le pego 100 punetazos que le dejaron la cara deformada a Beelzemon.

NOOOO, MI CARITA, MI LINDA CARITA...GARRA DE OSCURIDAD! MALDITO!

Al parecer a Beelzemon se le pegaron las costumbres narcisistas de Lucemon...-dijo MaloMyotismon bebiendo su Coca-Cola, comiendose un hot dog, una hamburguesa, un taco, un burrito, una chalupa (dedicado a ti Lord Pata) y un paquete gigante de papas fritas y papas tostadas.

Que dijiste, MaloMyotismon?-dijo Lucemon tranquilamente.

AAAAAAHHHHHH, me asustaste, jefecito...-dijo MaloMyotismon portandose como un nino bueno.

FUCK YOUR LIFE AND FUCK LAYLAMON, BEELZEMON!-grito NeoMyotismon.

Say that to thinks Laylamon is only her fucking woman because he has a super mega form.

What the heck did you bastards said?-dijo Laylamon que en ese momento habia salido de su cuarto porque Quartzmon se habia cagado, y no literalmente, en serio se habia cagado en su maquillaje y en sus juguetes "especiales".

AAAHHHHHHHH, hola Laylamon, que bueno que eres tu, quieres hacer "eso".-dijo "inocentemente" Beelzemon.

No, playo...dime de lo de la forma super mega de Daemon.

Veras, la verdadera forma de Daemon es la super mega y es mucho mas masculino y menos feo en esa forma...

Grrr...grrrr...grrr...DAEMON, VEN PARA ACA, MACHISTA, QUE SI NO VIENES TE MATO Y NO BROMEO!

Mierda, no me esperaba eso...

Mejor hagamos un tratado de no matarnos...asi evitamos estos problemas...

Y despues conquistamos el mundo humano y matamos a todo el que se nos interponga...

Creo que seremos amigos, Beelzemon...

_**Con los elegidos de la segunda generacion y sus digimon...**_

Hey, Kari, alguien, Nataly, Yolei, alguien tiene algo de comer?-pidio el sucesor de Tai.

No, y ya ni pidas, Davis...que nos tienes hartos...por favor, Dave, si?-dijo Nataly con ojos de cachorrito.

Okay, Nat..

Joder...ahi una montana altisima, durariamos una eternidad subiendola y bajandola a pie.

TK, dijiste a pie, verdad?-dijo Yolei

Si...

Pero no volando...usemos el digi-egg del amor para recorrer la montana.

Por que rayos el del amor...

Davis,cual es el digimon de Sora?

Biyomon...

Su evo?

Birdramon...

Su ultra?

Garudamon...

Su mega?

No tiene mega...

Claro que si! Es Hououmon...

No entiendo que tiene que ver...

BAKA, SOS UN BAKA, MOTOMIYA! QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE EL DIGI-EGG DEL AMOR VA A DAR DIGIMON VOLADORES, IDIOTA!

No deberias tratarlo tan mal, de por si, el siempre ha sido distraido...a ver, cuanto es un cuarto de 32?-dijo Nataly.

Eh, eh, 4?

Baka...-susurraron los de la segunda generacion.

Vieron?

Mejor evolucionamos.

DEMEN EL D-TERMINAL!-grito Cody.

Armadillomon armor digivolves a...Pteranomon.

Lo ocupo yo...

Wormmon armor digivolves a...Aurumon.

Vete, Motomiya, que te pego un cosco.

Hawkmon armor digivolves a...Halsemon.

Tu primero, Kari-dijo TK.

Gatomon armor digivolves a...Swanmon.

Ahora yo.

Patamon armor digivolves a...Pipismon.

Como siempre yo de ultimo...few...

Veemon armor digivolves a...Sethmon.

ROAR...

No era que digimon voladores, Inoue?

No es mi culpa que Veemon sea tan...Veemon.

Que dijiste, Yolei?

Mejor vamonos.-dijo Halsemon.

Y asi se fueron volando sobre Halsemon Ken y Yolei, esta ultima agarrada de la cintura del peliazul, lo cual hizo sonrojar a iba agarrada de la pierna de Swanmon (como Sora en el opening de 01) mientras TK iba igual con Pipismon y Cody iba montado en y Nataly iban montados en Sethmon, la ultima haciendo lo mismoque Yolei, provocando un rojo color tomate en la cara del lider de los segundos Sethmon se descontrolo y trato de botar a los tortolitos mas a Lunamon, quien venia dormida otra desperto y evoluciono.

Lunamon digivolves a...Lekismon.

Bomba de Luna Oscura!

Raorr-y la tacleo.

Por favor responde, Veemon, yo se que tu eres bueno, responde.-y solto una lagrima que lo hizo controlarse.

Perdon, viajando.

Y asi llegaron al final de la montana y todos devolucionaron.

UFFFFFF, gracias Gatomon.

No es nada, verdad, corazon?-le dijo a Patamon.

Cierto, muy cierto amor.

Ahora ustedes dos son novios, so cute! Le dire a Tai y a los demas.-escribio un mensaje Kari en el D-Terminal y se lo mando a todos.

"Bien por ti Patamon"-mando Tentomon.

"Yo Biyomon, te gane la apuesta!"-mando Palmon.

"Que paso?"-de Gomamon.

"TE VOY A MATAR PATAMON! NADIE TOCA A MI HERMANITA SNOWBOTAMON"-adivinen quien fue.

"Ya sabia, hermanito, que serias su una pata y ten como minimo cuatro hijos!"- de Gabumon.

Como lo dices asi, Gabumon, TE MATARE POR IDIOTA!

AAAAYYYYYY, ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!

"Jodete, apuesta?"

Mejor correre por mi vida cuando me encuentre con Agumon.-dijo Patamon.

HOLA CHICOS!-grito Willis con Terriermon y...Lopmon? a su lado.

Willis...-dijo TK con una expresion sombria en la cara.

_**Con Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Michael, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Betamon, Leomon y Ogremon pero estos ultimos en sus formas mega...**_

Muahahahahahahaha, el senor NeoMyotismon me ordeno a acabar con la pareja esta que se besa melosamente, yuck, muy empalagoso, y Kido y Washington.-dijo un Pukumon, la evolucion de WaruSeadramon.

Tres, dos, uno...empiezen.

Colmillos gemelos.-Titamon bloqueo el ataque con su espada y le pego un punetazo en la cara a SaberLeomon.

Toma.-y le dio un punetazo en el estomago y asi se la pasaron todo el rato mientras los elegidos comian palomitas y bebian limonada, jugo de naranja, te frio, y final devolucionaron y no tenian energias para gracioso ver como Leomon dormia.

Jejejeje...-rio Izzy pero cayo en un barranco junto con Michael, Tentomon y Betamon.

Joe, por favor, protege a Meems.-fue lo ultimo que le dijo Izzy.

Lo hare, amigo...WOOOOOUUUUU-y ambos elegidos cayeron al agua.

Mimi se ahogaba porque estaba muy hondo y Palmon no queria decepcionar a Izzy y no queria que sus amigas tan solo Gomamon no hubiera estado lo iba a dar pescado a Gomamon para que evolucionara y sacarlos de ahi.

Goma, Gomamon.-dijo Joe debajo del agua al darle su preciada comida a Gomamon.

Gracias Joe.

Gomamon digivolves a...Ikkakumon.

Ikkakumon ultradigivolves a...Zudomon.

Borrasca de agujas!

Martillo vulcan!-ambos ataques chocaron pero llevo ventaja Pukumon porque le pego un punetazo y ataco a Zudomon otra vez haciendolo devolucionar.

Noooo, yo le prometi a Izzy que protegeria a Meems como cuando Ikkakumon evoluciono por primera vez, tengo que cumplir mi promesa.-el emblema comenzo a brillar y...

Gomamon warp digivolves a...Vikemon.

Esto se acabo, Artica!

SENOR NEOMYOTISMON!-grito antes de ser congelado y destrozado por las Mjollnir de devoluciono a Bukamon y abrazo a Joe.

**Gracias por los reviews y dejen reviews los que no lo , arriba co ese animo! No me importa si es una critica o una los errores se aprebde.**

**CHAO MY FRIENDS!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12: Un cuento con Rapidmon, Antylamon, Imperialdramon y digi-egg del conocimiento en accion.

Y por que estas aqui, Willis?-dijo "inocentemente" TK con ganas de matarlo.

Estoy aqui porque resulte ser el dieciseisavo chico elegido, Ishida.

Solo dime Takeru o TK.-dijo el ultimo disimulando su enfado.

Bueno, hombre, que no te voy a robar a tu novia, Takeru! Lo que hice cuando los conoci solo lo hice para joderte a ti y a Daisuke, a ver! Ah, pero aqui hay otras damiselas!-Ken y Davis lo miraron y se encogio de miedo al ver sus caras.

Bueno, creo que ya ninguna dama esta libre aca, Davis, tienes alguna companera?

De hecho, como soy una espia profesional,-dijo Yolei y los demas se le quedaron viendo con la gotita,-yo vi que una companera de Davis, Ken, TK, y Kari tiene dos digimon.

DOS DIGIMON!? Como tenia Willis antes de lo sucedido con Lopmon?

Correccion, TK, Davis, Kari, Yolei, Ken, y .-dijo un digimon parecido a Terriermon solo que con tres cuernos en vez de uno y en vez de amarillo palido y verde, marron y rosa.

LOPMON!

Como rayos el revivio?

Ni idea, pero alguien, no se, algun digimon, me dijo que los Digi-eggs de los Milagros y del Destino tienen algo en especial, que pueden hacerte mas feliz en el digimundo si has batallado con tus amigos digimon muchas veces...yo creo que se referian a la habilidad de revivir y curar digimon que tienen Valkyrimon y probablemente los digi-eggs.

Valkyrimon?

La mega de un aura que revive a los heroes caidos en batalla y los devuelve a ser un es la mega mas poderosa de Hawkmon, pero no tiene esta habilidad.

Y?

Tambien, Gennai me mando a decirles que ustedes tienen sus propios de la perseverancia, de la paz, de la generosidad, y en mi caso, de la soy virtualmente el sucesor de Michael y yo lo veo como un hermano mayor para mi, por eso el tiene el emblema del destino y yo el digi-egg del , tu hermano, Kari, porta de dos no se dio cuenta de que el posee el Emblema de los , tu viste que Tai los reunio a todos cuando se separaron con Devimon y tambien despues de la muerte de Etemon.

Si, para mi eso fue casi que un milagro...

Ves? El ha hecho muchos milagros sin que se dieran eso Tai, Matt, Sora, e Izzy adquiriran nuevas digievoluciones y Kari, TK, Joe, y Mimi adquiriran evoluciones alternas mas digi-eggs que ustedes tienen desatan la evolucion alterna en vez de producir evolucion eso Veemon evoluciona a Veedramon y Stingmon a en Dynasmon y Shakkoumon en mi caso, hace evolucionar a Lopmon.

CRASSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH...-se oyo y vieron a dos era parecido a Rapidmon pero su piel y su armadura eran negras y el otro era uno muy un digimon conejo de tipo virus, y evolucionaba de Antylamon.

Ambos digimon tenian los ojos rojos y ya ellos notaron por lo que habian dicho Tai y los demas de que NeoMyotismon los controlaba de por vida y no los podia curar ni MagnaAngemon.

Hagamoslo, amigos.

Patamon digivolves a...Angemon.

Angemon ultra digivolves a...MagnaAngemon.

Armadillomon digivolves a...Ankylomon.

Ankylomon ultra digivolves a...Shakkoumon.

Gatomon ultra digivolves a...Angewomon.

Hawkmon digivolves a...Aquilamon.

Aquilamon ultra digivolves a...Silphymon.

Veemon digivolves a...ExVeemon.

ExVeemon ultra digivolves a...Paildramon.

Wormmon digivolves a...Stingmon.

Stingmon ultra digivolves a...Dinobeemon.

Lunamon digivolves a...Lekismon.

Lekismon ultra digivolves a...Crescemon.

Terriermon digivolves a...Gargomon.

Lopmon digivolves a...Turuiemon.

Excalibur!

Flecha celestial!

Esfera de Energia!

Vision fulminante!

Mascarada!

Super Ataque!

Danza Lunatica!

Brazo Gatling!

Gantoretto!

Discos mortales!

Pero los ataques ni les provocaron un rasguno y ellos solamente los sacaron del camino con un manotazo.

Fuego Rapido!

Brazo Bomba!

Yo creo en ustedes, Terriermon y Lopmon, yo se que ustedes me ayudaran a vencer a este par que son contrapartes suyas, yo lo creo y estoy seguro de eso...-la fe de Willis provoco que su emblema brillara y...

Gargomon ultra digivolves a...Rapidmon.

Turuiemon ultra digivolves a...Antylamon.

Fuego Rapido!

Asipatravana!

Eh, lograron la ultra!

Gracias, pero ahora tenemos que hacer nuestra obligacion!

La cual es protegerte!-termino Antylamon.

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee, despues de vencer a estos nos vamos al bosque, que me muero de hambre y me quiero comer unos mangos, unas manzanas, unas peras, unas naranjas, unas cerezas, fresas...

CALLATE DAVIS!

OK, OK, OK, pero por favor no me arruinen mi bella cara...

_**Con los villanos de esta humoristica historia...**_

Y que hiciste para mantener a esos chiquillos a raya?-dijo Beelzemon mientras se bebia tres litros de Coca-Cola y 100 hot dogs mientras veia una pelicula de humor humana, concretamente Los Tres Chiflados con NeoMyotismon.

Llame a un BlackRapidmon que puede digievolucionar a BlackMegaGargomon y a un Antylamon de tipo Virus.

Eran tus ultimas opciones, verdad.

Raorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...-se oyo dos malvados se habian dado cuenta de que Machinedramon y Kimeramon se habian separado.

Mejor solo les damos poder para que evolucionen a Chaosdramon y a...

A que?

Seguro Lucemon tiene ahi un Nanomon que le da su energia y eventualmente muere para que Kimeramon evolucione en Ghoulmon (los otros capitulos me equivoque, no me referia al Deathmon de C'mon Digimon) pero el negro (perdon si eso tiene una connotacion racista, no es mi intencion).

Machinedramon mega digivolves a...Chaosdramon.

Kimeramon mega digivolves a...Ghoulmon.

Wow, me siento bien, me siento energetico, juguemos futbol calle!-dijo Beelzemon hiperactivo por tomar tanta mayoria de digimon aceptaron menos Barbamon y Laylamon.

2 horas despues...

Daemon se habia orinado de la risa al ver que Beelzemon se cago en medio partido, Quartzmon se tiro 50 pedos que mataron al ejercito de Vilemon que tenia Lucemon, Laylamon se pintaba las unas mientras le gritaba obscenidades a su ex amigo con derechos Daemon y apoyo a Beelzemon aunque igual se orino de la risa al ver que se habia simplemente se quedo dormido a medio partido y se tiraba eructos dormido por la comida que se echo en la leia un libro de chistes de digimon que al final lo despedazo porque se burlaban de el y lo ponian como idiota, Belphemon seguia en su Modo Sueno, y Leviamon se encontraba muy lejos en el fondo del mar.A NeoMyotismon Daemon lo quebro con una patada como venganza y a Beelzemon tambien, Chaosdramon y Ghoulmon se encontraban charlando sobre quien era el mejor eructador, el mejor tirador de pedos, el mas temible, y el mas vengativo, Barbamon les sugirio que ambos eran mas estupidez que la propia estupidez en persona, asi que de inmediato Chaosdramon penso en Tai y Ghoulmon en Davis, y ambos los maldijeron por lo solo se limito a patear la pelota, a pegar codazos en la panza que le hacian salir sangre a los rivales, y a llorar como un bebe porque metio 10 autogoles, ChaosPiedmon se cago de la risa y en serio lo hizo al ver a Apocalymon, y MaloMyotismon habia devolucionado otra vez y ahora Arukenimon era una bella Babamon (WTF?) y Mummymon a Murmukusmon.

CABRON DAEMON, BALAS DE DOBLE IMPACTO!

FUEGO INFERNAL!

Y asi se pasaron un buen rato, orinandose, cagandose, tirandose pedos y peleando entre si como ninos de 3 anos.

_**Con Davis, TK, Willis, Ken, Cody, Kari, Yolei y Nataly, y las criaturas digitales que son sus companeros...**_

BlackRapidmon mega digivolves a...BlackMegaGargomon.

Disparo de misil!

Brazo bomba!

Fuego rapido!

Asipatravana!

Pero el ataque de BlackMegaGargomon fue mucho mas fuerte y debilito a todos y los hizo devolucionar menos a Paildramon y a Dinobeemon, quienes igual estaban muy empeorar las cosas, vino un BlackImperialdramon del lado de BlackMegaGargomon el cual minimo les hizo las cosas un poco mas faciles, no mentira, a los elegidos, al matar de un pisoton a Antylamon.

Disparo de Misil!

Laser de positrones!

Ahora o nunca.

Davis hizo un esfuerzo por no rendirse y animo a Ken a demostrar la fortaleza de los emblemas brillaron y...

Paildramon mega digivolves a...Imperialdramon.

Dinobeemon mega digivolves a...Imperialdramon.

Ken, Davis, nosotros nos encargaremos, por mientras, ponganse a salvo.

Laser de positrones!

Laser de positrones!

Laser de positrones!

Disparo de misiles!

Todos los ataques colapsaron y mandaron una onda de choque que botaron a todos los humanos y digimon en un rango de 1 kilometro.

BlackMegaGargomon despues le pego un punetazo que dejo debilitadisimo a Imperialdramon de Davis, pero Davis paro de correr y se devolvio a ayudar a Imperialdramon.

Primero matame a mi antes que a Imperialdramon.

DAVIS, NO SEAS ESTUPIDO, VEN CON NOSOTROS! NO ARRIESGUES TU VIDA EN VANO!- le gritaron los demas, y Nataly estaba que se moria del miedo por Davis.

Ya te lo repeti, primero matame a mi antes que a Imperialdramon.

Nino estupido, igual cumplire tu de misiles!

DAVISSSSSSSSSSSSS...-gritaron todos e valor y la amistad que Davis mostro hacia el lo hizo desear ser mas fuerte y ambos corazones, digimon y humano, latieron como uno solo y...

Imperialdramon cambio de modo a...Imperialdramon Modo Luchador.

Yo me encargo de BlackImperialdramon, tu de BlackMegaGargomon.

Laser de positrones!

Ahora esto se acabo! Mega Muerte!

Y atraveso la Mega Muerte al BlackImperialdramon y lo derroto.

BlackMegaGargomon, esto se acaba por todo lo que nos hiciste MUERTE!-y el canon de su brazo lo acomodo en su cara de dragon en el pecho y puso todo su poder y mando un rayo de luz que atraveso a BlackMegaGargomon y lo mato.

Fewwwwwwwww...-dijeron Veemon y Wormmon al devolucionar.

Sabes, Veemon, yo sacrifique el poder que me haria convertirme al Modo Luchador para que vos salvaras a Davis.

Gracias, Wormmon.

DAVIS, IDIOTA, COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO!-le reprocho Nataly llorando despues de dejarle la cara roja con 10 cachetadas por lo "valiente" o estupido que el era.

Por dicha te salvaste, moreno.-le reprocho Willis.

Si, no vuelvas a hacer algo tan a la ligera.

TENGO HAMBRE! Y DEJEN DE REPROCHARME, QUE LO UNICO QUE QUERIA ERA SALVAR A VEEMON!

Sos un estupido pelirrojo moreno gloton...

Si asi soy...ustedes me aceptaron asi...asi que se aguantan...

Infantil inmaduro...

Aqui ustedes no pasan.-les dijo un Flymon acompanado de un Kuwagamon, un Kabuterimon, un Stingmon y miles de Tentomon y Wormmon.

Aqui solo pasan digimon , tu companero y tu estan bienvenidos.

Oigan, y por que?

Porque se metieron en el bosque de los Insectos, lugar sagrado para los insectos aca en el Continente Server.

Cody...

NO! No les dejare usar mi digi-egg.

Davis le quito el D-Terminal y...

Digievoluciona!

Veemon armor digivolves a...Honeybeemon.

Digievoluciona!

Hawkmon armor digivolves a...Flybeemon.

Digievoluciona!

Armadillomon armor digivolves a...Digmon.

Digievoluciona!

Patamon armor digivolves a...Mothmon.

Digievoluciona!

Gatomon armor digivolves a...Butterflymon.

Digievoluciona!

Wormmon armor digivolves a...Searchmon.

OK, OK, OK, nos pasar.

Honeybeemon, nos puedes dar miel, por favor.

Bueno Davis.

Y asi se la pasaron por un buen rato, Honeybeemon aburrido y Davis comiendo miel a su lado sin a Nataly le dio asco ver su cara despues de comerse todos los dos tarros de miel que Honeybeemon les preparo.

Hey, quieren.

Ay, Davis, ya me a devolucionar.

Dicho y hecho y despues por pereza todos devolucionaron a su forma en entrenamiento, incluso Gatomon que normalmente devolucionaba a Salamon esta vez por vagancia devoluciono a Nyaromon.

Nyaromon por que devolucionaste a esta forma?-le pregunto Kari y al ver que no habia respuesta cayo en cuenta de que dormia profundamente.

Tokomon, DemiVeemon, Poromon, Nyaromon, Upamon y Minomon dormian placidamente mientras Lunamon descansaba junto con Nataly en unas agas termales con poca ropa, por no decir junto con Kari y Yolei relajandose y con sus digimon descansando en su venian Davis, TK, y Ken hablando por ahi sin caer en cuenta de que venian por el camino equivocado.

Hey chicos, no creen que sobrevivirian si paran y se van al otro lado de las aguas termales...

No, Cody, aqui no hay nada malo.

Si, amiguito, ademas yo me voy por una Coca-Cola, por una fanta y por unos deditos de pescado.

Ay si Naoko es una chismosa...

Sabes que ella es la elegida con 1 digimon, con una Lalamon.

Tranquila...AHHHHHHHHHHH! SINVERGUENAS, PERVERTIDOS,VULGARES!

Y muchas mas obscenidades cuando se dieron cuenta ellos de que ellas estaban semidesnudas y terminaron todos con una mano marcada en la mejilla y con el seno entre fruncido y adolorido.

**Perdon por no actuualizar en este tiempo! ToT Es solamente que ya entre a clases y entre practicas de futbol y escuela se me va el dia... gracias lord pata! Gracias a todos! Dejen reviews!**

**#CHAOMYFRIENDS**


End file.
